Captured
by Charmed8620
Summary: Scott and Rogue are taken from the manor early one morning, what will happen to them? Read to find out. I couldn't decide if this was M or T so I rated it as M just in case. Chapter 9 up! I am changing the genre to RomanceDrama as per request of readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

When Rogue awoke in the room that she shared with her roommate, Kitty, she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, it was four am. It was another sweltering summer night and she had been unable to sleep once again. Ever since Logan had left, again, at the start of the summer, Rogue had been feeling sad and sleeping poorly. As she got out of bed and put on her gloves, careful not to let her skin touch anything living as she did so, Rogue began to think about why Logan had left this time, he had told her that he found a lead on his past and that he would be back within a month.

Now it was two and a half months later and he was nowhere to be seen, not that Rogue hadn't expected this, it was what he did every time. But this was different, this time he had told her he loved her before he left. Those three little words, "I love you" meant the world to her, she had loved Logan ever since she met him, but she had never thought that he reciprocated those feelings. When he had promised that they would announce their love to the school as soon as he got back, Rogue had been so excited, but now she was beginning to wonder, now he had been gone a long time and she was beginning to wonder if he was having second thoughts about her, about them. After all she was "Rogue the Untouchable", _and that's what Ah'll always be_ she thought, _'Rogue the Untouchable' and unlovable_. With that thought, Rogue put on her slippers and left the room, she needed to get some air and find somewhere where she could think about everything that was going on in her life.

As she was headed down the stairs, Rogue saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. Thinking that it was just one of the younger students headed back from the bathroom, Rogue continued on past the bathroom and headed down the hall towards the side door. Just as she came to the door to Scott and Jean's room, Rogue saw another flash of movement with help from her heightened senses that Logan gave her, and turned around.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked nervously as she saw a stranger in a white coat standing in front of her, "Shh," the strange woman said with a finger to her lips, "I'm not going to hurt you," "What do you want?" Rogue asked as she backed up towards the wall, "Stay away from me" she said with increase volume as the woman came closer, "Be quiet, it's okay" the woman said as she continued to move closer to Rogue, who was now backed against the wall, "Stay back, Ah mean it" Rogue said loudly

"Rogue, is everything all right?" Jean asked sleepily as she opened the door, "Ah'm not really sur…" Rogue began as the intruder pulled out a gun and shot Jean in the shoulder. Rogue began to scream and Scott ran out of his room just as Rogue felt someone cover her nose and mouth with a cloth and then everything went black.

"Wha…What happened?" Rogue asked as she sat up, causing her head to spin. As she looked around Rogue noticed that she was not in her room, or in the school at all from what she could tell, then her memories came flooding back to her, _Jean! Oh god would she be okay?_ Calming herself down Rogue knew that Jean could take care of herself, and that right now she just needed to figure out what had happened to her.

Hearing a groan from beside her, Rogue looked down and saw that Scott was lying on the floor of this empty room with her. "Scott, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone, "What happened at the school? The last thing I remember was you coming out of your room." "I'm fine" Scott said he sat up and immediately began to go into leader mode, "I came out of my room hearing you scream, and saw that Jean had been shot, then I saw you being dragged off by someone in a white lab coat so I ran after you. The next thing I knew, I felt someone shoot a needle in me from behind, and now we're here." "Wherever here is" Rogue muttered under her breathe.

"Oh you're awake" said a cheery faced woman as she opened the door to the empty room, "Now don't even think about using your powers on me," the woman began, Cyclops had already lifted his hand to his visor, "because if you do, the other scientists at this facility will quickly kill you, and then the girl here would never escape." _Appealing to Scott's leader instincts,_ Rogue thought, _that is low_. "Scientists, you're scientists?" Scott asked with something that sounded remarkably close to fear in his voice, he knew what people could do to mutants, and he didn't want anything like that to happen to him or Rogue.

"Yes we are," the woman responded cheerfully, "but not the kind that you are thinking of, we are very knowledgeable in the field of mutant studies, and we just want to observe you. _Sure_ Rogue thought with a snort, "It's true" the woman said as she entered the room all the way holding a tray of food, "If you simply cooperate with us we will release you when the study is finished, and you can go back to your lives." "And why would we want to cooperate with you?" Scott asked with disgust in his voice, "Because Mr. Summers," the scientist said, and then reacting to the surprise on their faces she said, "Yes, we know who you are. We know a lot more than that, we know what both of your powers are as well as how to keep your energies hidden from cerebro." Reacting once again to the shock on his face the woman said, "Yes Mr. Summers, we know about cerebro, now stop gawking. Since you are hidden from cerebro the other mutants will not be able to find you, so that is one reason why you ought to cooperate with us. Another reason is that we are on your side,"

"What!" Rogue said as she stared at the woman, how could someone who would kidnap them be on their side, "We're on your side" the woman repeated, "You see, the reason that we want to perform studies on you is so that we can show the rest of the world that, other than your powers, you are perfectly normal human beings and should be treated with respect. All that you have to do is allow us to perform some simple observations, on your eating habits, your speech patterns, sleeping habits, etc. So what do you say?" "I guess we don't really have a choice," Scott said in a defeated voice, "Is that okay with you Rogue?" "Ah guess it's got to be, so long as they keep up their end of the deal and let us leave when they get all of their stupid experiments done." "Great" the woman said with another one of her cheery smiles, "Go ahead and eat the food I brought you and then we will get you moved into the observance chambers."

The observance chambers, Rogue soon discovered, were a set of six interconnected rooms in the middle of the facility with glass walls for observing. There was a kitchen, complete with appliances, a living room with a sofa, TV and all other necessary items, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and an exercise room. It was a lot like a small house except for the fact that people were able to see into every room, including the bathroom, had glass walls (there were curtains in the bedrooms and bathroom that could be drawn when the scientists said it was okay), and that for all that there was a door to the outside in every different room, only the scientists with the keys could open them. Rogue quickly discovered what a goldfish must feel like under constant surveillance.

The next month passed by relatively simply, with tests on their breathing, eating, sleeping and exercise habits. Scott and Rogue barely saw each other, for all that they were living in the few rooms, they were always to busy being tested and were required to stay in their separate rooms. The few times that they did see each other they were so busy being observed and asked questions by the scientists that they never had any time to talk. By the time that they had been at the testing facility for almost two months without so much as a word on when they would be allowed to leave, Rogue was completely fed up.

"Ah'm so tired of being experimented on!" Rogue yelled at the man who was measuring her body's caloric intake as she ate. "Ah'm tired of being poked and prodded while Ah sleep, Ah'm tired of being watched while Ah use the bathroom, and Ah'm tired of never even getting to see Scott while we're both stuck here!"

"It's okay," said Kelly Reed, lead scientist, who they had met on the first day, as she came over. "We're done with those tests anyway."

"Does that mean we can leave?" Rogue asked hopefully, "Not quite yet" the scientist said with a falsely friendly smile, "We have finished testing all of your normal activities, but now we need to test your powers." "I thought you said that you just wanted to prove that we were normal" Scott said in a dangerous voice as he came over to where Rogue was sitting in the kitchen, "You never said anything about messing with our powers!"

"That's true," Kelly said rationally as she looked at the angry mutants through the glass, "But in order to prove that you are not a threat to the human race, we need to test your powers as well as your life habits." "Then you picked the wrong mutants," Rogue said with a glare, "Ya see, Scott and Ah are the only one's who can't control our powers," "She's right," Scott said as he stood up and walked closer to the indestructible glass walls that kept them in, "You see, I was in a plane crash when I was young, and it messed up the part of my brain that allows me to control my mutation, so" he continued in a deadly whisper, "If I were you I wouldn't try to mess with either Rogue's or my mutation. You got it?"

"Actually Mr. Summers" Kelly continued as if unaware that he had ever threatened her, "The fact that you and Miss Rogue cannot control your powers is the exact reason we chose you, or should I say her. We never actually intended to get you as well, that was simply an added bonus," As Ms. Reed continued to explain the reasons that their inability to control their powers made them the best subject to present to skeptics, Rogue felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Ah dragged him into this. It's my fault that Scott is separated from his fiancé and doesn't even know if she's alright._

"It's all my fault," Rogue whispered accidentally voicing her last thought aloud. "Rogue?" Scott said as he turned to look at her after what she just said, "Are you okay?" "What, oh Ah'm fine," Rogue said as she jolted back to reality. "Ms. Reed here was just telling us that she would allow us to spend more time together after your earlier complaint during your outburst." "Oh, that's good" Rogue said as she stared out the glass walls feeling as though she had somehow betrayed Scott.

As the days passed and the scientists began to test their individual mutations, Scott and Rogue began to spend more time together. By the time that they had been gone from the mansion for three months, Scott and Rogue had become good friends. One evening as they were sitting in front of the TV during the small amount of unsupervised time that they had, Rogue asked, "Scott?" "Yeah Rogue," Scott said barely moving his eyes from the television screen, "Do you blame me for us being here?" "What!" Scott said turning to face her sharply as if she had gone crazy, "Rogue, what would ever make you say that?" "It's just that Ah, Ah'm the one that they were trying to capture in the first place, and then because you had to save me…"

"I did not have to save you Rogue," Scott said as he looked meaningfully into her eyes, "I chose to save you, that is in no way your fault." "What have Ah told you about going into leader mode?" Rogue asked with a giggle as she recognized the familiar need to protect in his eyes, then becoming more somber she asked, "What do you really feel Scott? And before you say anything," she added as she raised her hand to keep him from protesting that he had told her the truth, "Ah just want you to know that Ah value our friendship Scott. You are the only thing that keeps me sane in here, and you don't need to try and protect me. Ah may only be sixteen (A.N. I know the age is a little altered here I wanted to emphasize that she's still young), but Ah'm not stupid Scott. Ah can sometimes hear you crying at night, Ah know that you miss her, I miss her too."

Sighing Scott looked up into her eyes, his leader look now vanished, "I do miss her Rogue," Scott said letting go of all his need to be strong, "I miss them all, but I would never, ever, blame you for my being here. I mean that" he said sincerely as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him, "You're my friend too Rogue, and none of this is your fault." "Thank you" Rogue whispered as tears spilled from her eyes, "Shh, it's okay" Scott said in a comforting voice as he pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

"We're going to get out of this, I promise. They're coming for us, I know it Rogue…" "Marie," Rogue whispered into his shoulder, "What?" "My name," she said looking up at him as she wiped the tears from her face, "It's Marie" "Alright Marie," Scott said as he hugged her tightly, "Promise to continue to be my friend and keep me from making a fool out of myself by trying to be the big strong leader?" "Ah promise" Rogue said with a chuckle. "And I promise to always be your friend and be there when you need me" Scott whispered into her hair as she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

This is my first x-men fanfic, Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A little while later when the scientists had almost finished testing their powers, Kelly Reed summoned Rogue to her office. As Rogue walked down the halls of the lab, she thought about how odd it felt to be allowed outside of the small space she shared with Scott. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice when she reached Ms. Reed's office. "Come in" Ms. Reed said from inside when the man escorting Rogue knocked on her door. As he pushed her into the office, Ms. Reed said, "Oh Rogue, it's you. Please come in, sit down." As she did so, Rogue asked, "What is it that you wanted to see me about Ms. Reed?"

"Oh call me Kelly, please" Ms. Reed said in an overly friendly voice. "Alright," Rogue said having no idea what she was doing there, "So, Kelly, why did you want to see me?" "Well," Ms. Reed said as she sat on her desk to face Rogue, "As you know we are nearing the end of our testing," "And you're gong to let us go?" Rogue asked unable to keep the hint of excitement and hope out of her voice, "Yes," Ms. Reed said with a smile, "We are going to let you go after you complete one final test"

"Okay" Rogue said now actually listening to what this woman had to say, _It's finally over, after all of this Scott and Ah can go home!_ "So what haven't you tested yet?" Rogue said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Picking up on the hint Ms. Reed laughed and said, "Fair enough, Miss Rogue. We have tested almost all normal habits of living except for," _Except for what?_ Rogue thought anxiously as she was practically jumping out of her seat to be able to leave this place, "Except for reproduction."

"What!" Rogue said unable to control her confusion, "What are you…" _Oh no, no, no, no_. Rogue thought as understanding dawned on her, "You can't possibly mean," Rogue began with a laugh, "I mean exactly what I said Rogue" Ms. Reed said with no trace of her prior friendliness in her voice.

"Absolutely not! Scott is engaged, there is no way he and Ah are going to…going to…well you know" Rogue said indignantly. "Alright," Ms. Reed said with a sigh, "But just remember, that you have the power to decide when you and your friend leave. Have a good day Miss Rogue" Ms. Reed said as she called for the scientist to come and escort Rogue back to the observation chambers.

When she got back to the glass rooms, Rogue found Scott sitting in the kitchen sitting for her, "What was that all about?" he asked with a worried look on his face as he stood up to come and greet her, "Are you okay? You look a little shaken up." "Ah'm fine. Really" Rogue said as she tried to decide whether or not she ought to tell Scott, "She just…she just wanted to talk a little bit about my power"

"Oh," Scott said slightly confused, "Well then if you're okay, I guess I should head back to finish the testing in my room." "Alright," Rogue said with a nod, "Scott" she called stopping him at the doorway to his room, "Yes Marie?" he said using her real name, "Never mind" No matter how badly she wanted to tell someone, Rogue knew that Scott shouldn't have to share the burden of this information.

The weeks past and eventually the testing on their powers stopped, and when after another two weeks no new testing began, Scott began to get angry. "I just don't understand!" Scott yelled as he paced the living room during his now unlimited time to spend with Rogue, "If they're finished with the tests why don't they just let us go like they promised! I mean it's not like we don't deserve it."

"Scott," Rogue said trying to calm him down, "Unless maybe they're trying to keep us permanently," Scott continued unaware that she had spoken, "Scott," Rogue tried again as she placed her gloved hand on his arm, "I just thought, I thought I was going to get to see Jean again" he said as he broke down and began to cry.

"Scott!" Rogue finally yelled in tears, breaking him out of his self-pity, "Oh Marie," Scott said as he looked down at her, "I should have known that this was hurting you too, I never meant to…" "No Scott," Rogue said with a small smile as she wiped away her tears, "It's not that. You have every right to be angry and sad, it's just that, well there's something Ah should have told you." "Yes Marie?" Scott asked as he sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Well Scott," Rogue began, "Now promise you won't get mad at me and that you will let me finish what Ah have to say before you respond," looking up to see him nod Rogue continued, "It's about what Ms. Reed said to me in her office a while ago, do you remember that?" Seeing him nod and give her an encouraging smile, she went on, "Well what she said, Ah just couldn't tell you, but Ah will totally do it if you want me to, Ah mean it's my fault that we're here in the first place, and if you ask me to Ah'll do it, just tell me,"

"Marie" Scott said kindly as he grabbed her shaking gloved hands in his own, "Whatever you're trying to tell me, just tell me and I promise I won't be mad" "Alright," Rogue said as she took a shaky breath and looked him in the eyes, "She told me that there's a way that we would be allowed to leave," seeing the anger that flashed through Scott's eyes even as he tried to hide it, Rogue rushed on, "Ah would have told you sooner, Ah swear, but Ah was hoping that once they finished the tests they might let us leave anyway. Oh Scott, please don't hate me Ah'm so sorry."

"I could never hate you Marie," Scott said looking at her with a true gentleness in his eyes, "Why don't you just tell me what she said" "She said that if we were to let them perform one final test, we could leave." "That's great!" Scott said with a wide smile, "What do they want to test?" "Mutant reproduction" Rogue whispered quietly, "Mutant what?" Scott asked not having heard her, "Mutant reproduction" Rogue said as she blushed and looked down at her hands.

"What? I don't…Oh" Scott said finally understanding, then taking Rogue's hand he said, "Marie, Marie, please look at me. I would never make you do that Marie, you were right to think that I wouldn't agree, you are my fired and I wouldn't ever ask something so painful of you. We will simply have to find another way to get out." "So you're not mad" Rogue asked quietly, "Of course not" Scott said as he pulled her into a hug, "We promised that we will get through this together, and we will."

Two days later as Rogue was sitting in the kitchen and Scott was taking a shower, Kelly Reed unlocked the glass door and came into the kitchen. "Good morning Rogue" she said with a smile, "Have you thought anymore about my proposal?" "Go to hell" Rogue said without looking up from her cereal, "I feared that might be the answer" Ms. Reed said with a sigh, "But you see Rogue, you've been here five months now, and I just don't think that we can afford to keep this project going too much longer, so we will need to get our final tests finished sooner rather than later."

"What are you talking about," Rogue said rudely as she finally looked up from her cereal. As she did so she noticed the two rather large thugs that had entered the room behind Ms. Reed and were now approaching her. As they grabbed her gloved arms Rogue yelled, "Don't touch me! Stop it! Scott help!" the last thing that she saw before one of the thugs stuck a tranquilizer needle in her arm was Scott running out of the bathroom in a towel to try and stop them.

When Rogue woke up, she was back in her room of the observation chambers, and her head was throbbing. As she looked around the room she noticed that the curtain was fully open and that there were scientists with notepads staring in, _typical_ she thought as she continued to look around the room.

As she tried to move her hand to steady her throbbing head, she discovered that she was chained down to her bed by both her hands and feet, but what shocked her the most was that she was not wearing any clothing, which she knew was not only horrific, but also deadly. Just then the two thugs who had grabbed her earlier walked into the room dragging a very naked Scott who was wearing nothing but his glasses. They quickly threw him to the ground and moved to stand by the door, each one of them holding a loaded gun.

"Oh god Marie" Scott said when he saw the fear in her eyes as she lay chained to the bed and he attempted unsuccessfully to cover his very stiff body, "It's not what your thinking," he said quickly as he avoided looking at her, "They injected me with something and now it just won't turn off."

As one of the men prodded him forward with his gun, Scott cried, "God Marie, I'm so sorry," "No" Rogue gasped as she realized what he was saying to her, "No Scott, don't!" "I have to Marie, or they said they will kill you," "Scott it will kill you to touch me!" Rogue yelled as tears ran down her face, she was terrified both for herself and for him.

"Please, no" she whispered not to anyone in particular as he reached the bed, "Scott," she began as put one knee on the bed, "Marie" he whispered as he looked into her eyes for the first time since entering the room, tears pouring down both of their faces as he moved so that his hands were on wither side of her head and his knees were on either side of her hips, "Marie, I am so sorry" Scott said looking deep into her eyes before he thrust himself inside her. Rogue felt an earth splitting pain inside of her just as she felt that now familiar tug and Scott began to convulse on top of her.

"Get him off of me!" she screamed as his thoughts and feelings flooded into her mind while red light beams shot out of her eyes and through the ceiling of the lab, "Don't let him die god dammit! Get him off of me!" As the scientists quickly came and pulled him of her, the beams coming out of Rogue stopped, as did the flood of his thoughts and memories, _Oh god_ she thought_ please don't let him die because of me_.

Meanwhile about ten miles away, the x-men were stopped by the side of the road. "Can you smell them Logan?" Jean asked desperately as he sniffed the surrounding air. Logan had returned to the mansion two months prior only to find out that Scott and Rogue, his Marie, had disappeared three months before he got home and could not be traced with cerebro. He had immediately begun to search for them using his heightened senses as well as his now somewhat faded link to Rogue. After two months of searching the x-man had ended up here in the small town of Tabet, Vermont.

They were running low on hope after a number of dead ends and although no one was willing to say it aloud, they all knew that it was quite possible that since it had been almost six months, there might not be anyone left to find. "Logan" Storm said as he set her hand gently on his shoulder, "No one will blame you if you can't find them, even cerebro couldn't do that." "No!" Logan said gruffly as he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, "I can smell that they're nearby I just can't hone in on that smell"

As the whole team unknowingly held their breath while Logan tried to sniff out their missing members, Logan saw a flash of something red out of the corner of his eye. Turning sharply, with the others quickly following his gaze, he saw a beam of red light in the sky that vanished as quickly as it appeared, "One-eye" he said with an intake of breath of everyone began to sprint back to the jet. It took them ten minutes to get off the ground, and Logan knew that within a matter of minutes he would find whatever there was to find of his Marie.

As Scott was rushed off to be given CPR, Rogue was unlocked from her chains and she immediately went to the bathroom to throw up. She felt like dying both mentally and physically. The pain in her stomach was subsiding simply leaving a dull, stinging ache in its place, but it was her mental pain that would not go away. She had always imagined that her first time would be a special miraculous experience. Instead she wanted to forget it all, but if Scott died, that would never happen, she would be responsible for his death. Pulling on a random pair of laboratory clothes that they had provided her as well as her gloves that she had brought with her, Rogue thought _Oh god what have I done? Please don't let him die like this, he was only trying to save me. Please let him live._ Worse than all of her own thoughts were the new thoughts of Scott's.

She was normally to a point now where, although she couldn't control her power, she could keep the different voices and personalities at bay unless she was in a really stressful situation. So now Rogue had to deal with not only her own thoughts on the situation, but also all of the people she had absorbed. Magneto told her that he had been right all along and that humans were no good, Bobby tried to comfort her, Logan offered to kill Scott, but worst of all the Scott in her told her how guilty he felt and that it was all his fault. Absorbed in both her own pain and the pain that Scott's guilt transferred to her, Rogue watched helplessly through the glass of the living room as he was gently dressed in a pair of laboratory clothes and put onto a ventilator. In the back of her mind she briefly registered that someone had cleaned out her bedroom and that the bloodied sheets were gone, but it didn't really matter to her anymore, nothing did.

These were the thoughts that were going through her head as she sat curled in a little ball and the alarm started going off. She saw all of the scientists run for various exits, but her eyes were fixed on Scott. She barely even noticed as the various x-men came fighting their way into the room. The back part of her mind, the only functioning part at this moment, recognized that Logan had broken away from the fighting and begun to look around the room. When he noticed the glass rooms in the middle and then picked her out inside of them, he began to sprint towards her. Slicing through the supposedly unbreakable glass with his claws, Wolverine came in to rescue her.

"Oh Marie," he began when he saw her, but then stopped upon noticing the look in her eyes. They seemed to be vacant, only slightly registering her surroundings and completely absorbed in thought. She fought him at first when he tried to pick her up, but eventually gave up and allowed him to carry her. The one thing that she whispered before she passed out in his arms was, "Scott, save Scott" At first Wolverine was angered by her words and by her care for one-eye, but then upon seeing a helpless Scott lying unconscious on a nearby table, Logan yelled for Jean, and once she had gone to help Scott he left to take Rogue back to the blackbird.

I finished these two chapters in the little bit of free time that I had this weekend, I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter is done, but I will try to make it soon. Please, Please, Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I hope that you like it, and please keep reviewing.

Chapter 3:

Scott and Rogue had been back at the manor for three full days before someone was finally convinced her to leave the unconscious Scott's side. It was another week before they could get her to talk, and even then it was only to decline or accept food. During that time Logan was practically going crazy, he had rescued the love of his life only to lose her again inside of herself. The professor had told him that she 'needed time to heal and would tell us her story when she felt ready', but for Logan waiting to find out why his Marie was so upset was like torture. The only time in two weeks that Rogue could be seen to visibly smile was the day that Scott finally woke up, and even then her smile quickly disappeared when she learned that he couldn't remember anything about the last five months. He only remembered being taken and being told that they would be freed after experiments were preformed. The word experiments sent shivers down Logan's spine and he longed to be able to talk to Rogue about it, but the only person she wanted to talk to was Scott who didn't even seem to remember anything.

Rogue had felt so hollow during the time that Scott was unconscious that for a moment after he woke up she felt that everything was going to be alright, at least he hadn't died because of her. Rogue had begged to be the first one to talk with Scott, and much to Jean's dismay, the professor agreed. "Oh Scott," Rogue said when she was left alone with him, "I was so worried about you, and after all that happened," "Thanks Rogue" Scott said sounding rather uncomfortable, "Rogue? You haven't called me Rogue in months" Rogue practically cried as she said it, "I haven't?" Scott said as he apparently tried to remember, "What have I called you?"

"Marie! You called me Marie!" she said as tears actually did to come down her face, "Why would I call you that?" Scott asked confused both by her tears and her insistence that he called her by a different name. "Because that's my name, Marie! Don't you remember!" Rogue sobbed as she broke down and cried into his chest as he lay on the hospital bed. "Uh, Rogue?" he said in a way that showed he was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that she was lying on his chest, "What should I remember?" Rogue wanted to tell him everything, but the Scott in her brain told her how much it would hurt him to know the truth, so instead she just lied and said, "Nothing, there's nothing you need to know." With that she had run crying from the room not caring who noticed.

From that day forward, Rogue had begun to act normal again and try to fit back into her routine of normal life, but she stilled refused to talk to anyone about what happened at the testing facility, even Logan or the professor. Rogue had begun to spend more time around Logan again, even if only to forget all that was going wrong in her life, and she was just beginning to feel that she could open up to him again after they had been home from about three weeks. She had begun to tell him about the little things of her experience, about the basic tests, but she had still not mentioned the main event that had destroyed her. Just as Rogue was beginning to feel that life might turn out okay after all, everything started to go downhill.

The first thing that happened was that somehow Logan found about the fact that she had wanted Scott to call her Marie. "What the hell is this!" Logan yelled as he walked into the library where Marie was sitting, "What is what, Logan?" she asked with a slight bit of apprehension in her voice, she was worried that he had found out what had happened while she was at the facility. Instead he had begun to rant at her about a different matter entirely, "What do you mean what? I was just talking with Jean, and she was joking and said that she thought Scott might have lost more memory than we though because he told her that you had asked him to call you Marie. Now _she_ thought that that was funny because she doesn't know the truth, but dammit Marie, why the hell would you let one-eye call you that! Are you sleeping with him?"

After the last comment, Rogue realized that it was her turn to get upset, "Sleeping with him! God damn you Logan, we went through a lot together, and if you had any idea what you just said," "Then tell me," Logan said as Rogue started shaking and his voice became more gentle, "I'm here, just tell me." Rogue paused for a moment and opened her mouth as if to tell him, but then changed her mind at the last minute and sighed, "I'm just not ready yet Logan, not yet." And with that she had walked away with a sad look in her eyes leaving him to sit and wonder what was going on.

Marie felt so lost and betrayed by the fact that the man who had become her best friend, and whom she had trusted the most now treated her as if she was no more than a mere student and acted as if he was repulsed by the thought of being around her. She was in a constant state of delusion, so when her life truly began to fall in around her, it simply felt natural.

It all started one morning when Rogue woke up feeling awful, awaking from one of her many dreams about that fateful day, she had quickly run into the bathroom to throw up. As she sat in the bathroom feeling polluted with tears running down her cheeks, Rogue realized that no one would ever truly understand. _Ah've lost the only person who really knew what Ah was going through_ she thought miserably, _Maybe Ah should just tell everyone the truth and get it over with_.

She immediately dismissed the thought from her head as the Pyro within her told her that she was too different to be understood already and that this would only make people more afraid of her. Hearing the chance to begin a new conversation, the other voices in her head couldn't wait to join in. Logan told her that she ought to fight her own battles like he did, Bobby told her that people might not be as untrusting as she would think, and Magneto told her that she truly would have had a more useful purpose for her life if she had did in his machine. _Shut Up!_ Rogue yelled into her head as she began to sob.

When she finally pulled herself together and got the voice under control, Rogue found Ororo, also known as Storm, standing outside of the bathroom door. "We need to talk" she said with the kindest smile she could muster, "Yes?" Rogue said with a small frown, "Why don't we go down to the teacher's lounge to talk okay?" "Alright" Rogue said uncertainly as she followed Strom down the hall. "Listen Rogue," Storm began after they had sat in silence for a moment, "I know that you are going through a tough time right now, and that you really want Scott to understand, but he doesn't remember and there's no way that you can make him."

"I know," Rogue said with a sad sigh, "And would you really want him to?" Ororo's question shocked Rogue and as she slowly shook her head Ro said, "I'm glad you can understand that you wouldn't want him to have to go through what you're going through. And since that is the case, I think that it would be better if you just went back to the way things used to be while around him, and left him to go on and live his life. I mean he's getting married in a couple of months, and do you really want to be the one standing in the way of his happiness?" Rogue felt like someone had ripped her heart out, but instead of getting angry, she simply shook her head and said, "No, no of course not." As she got up and walked down the hall, she began to replay the conversation in her head, never even noticing the blue-scaled woman leave the room she had just come from.

'_I told you that no one would ever understand you'_ Pyro's voice in her mind said, '_Perhaps it would be better if you just left'_

After a moment's hesitation Rogue's own mind finally began to be sensible again and she replied_ No, Logan would understand me, he even said once that he loves me_.

'_He loves you?'_ Magneto's mind voice said with a laugh, _'Wolverine loves the untouchable Rogue? I seriously doubt it.'_

_Why not!_ Rogue practically yelled allowed as she waged this battle within her own mind, _What is so wrong about loving me?_

'_Nothing,'_ Scott said gently, standing up into his leader role, _'It's just that,'_

_It's just what?_ Rogue asked dangerously

'_It's that you have to consider that fact that he might just be using you to get at Jean or any other number of reasons.'_

_That's not fair!_ Rogue's mind yelled indignantly as she felt hot tears begin to spill down her face for the innumerable number of times in the past couple of days.

'_Actually it would make a lot of sense'_ Magneto said reasonably, _'Maybe you should be wary'_ Bobby said in an uneasy tone and continued, _'For your own safety' 'Or his'_ Pyro interrupted with a sarcastic laugh.

_Shut Up! Shut up! Shut Up!_ Rogue yelled as she shut out the voices from her mind as she had learned to do, _Logan does love me, Ah know it._

With that final thought she put on her clothes and headed down to find something to eat in the kitchen. She snuck as quietly as she could past Scott and Jean's door, Rogue had recently been avoiding Jean as much as possible, Jean still seemed to be mad at her for the whole 'getting to talk to Scott first' thing. Now that Rogue knew, courtesy of Storm's speech, that everyone in the school felt that she was hindering Scot, she decided that the only way to keep from ruining his happiness was to avoid him all together.

Over the course of the next week, Rogue spent more and more time with Logan and they began to reconnect. While Rogue was happy to have a friend again, a small part of her realized that she and Logan would never really be able to have the trusting friendship that she had had with Scott. Rogue also realized something else as the week went on; she was now officially late.

At first Rogue had thought that it was just some sort of glitch, but now she was truly beginning to worry. She was over a week late by the time that she decided that she had to do something. She knew that there was no way she could get to town to buy a pregnancy test without asking someone to go with her. There was no way that Rogue could ask Logan to take her without explaining the entire story, and she refused to do that, she was still not entirely comfortable around Storm since their early morning chat, and she definitely couldn't ask Jean. _So who does that leave?_ She wondered with a sigh, there was the professor, but that would be way too awkward.

'_You know'_ Magneto's voice interrupted her train of thoughts, _'A regular pregnancy test won't work for a mutant'_ "What!" Rogue accidentally exclaimed out loud, drawing the stares of those near her, _Then how do Ah know if Ah'm, well you know?_

'_Well you'd have to ask and experienced mutant doctor'_ Magneto said matter of factly. Magneto's voice receded to the back of her mind as Rogue took a sharp breath, _Jean_. She would have to ask Jean, the one person that she least wanted to go to.

"Uh Jean?" Rogue said timidly as she knocked on the door to the med lab, "Can Ah talk to you for a moment?" "Sure Rogue, come on in" Jean said with a kind voice that was somewhat stiffened while talking to Rogue, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Rogue began nervously as she wrung her gloved hands together, "Ah've got this project for a class you see, and Ah have to fid out about how a mutant would know if they were pregnant." "Oh," Jean said with a smile as she went into her teacher mode, "What class is it for? Health? I'd love to talk to the teacher and come speak to the whole class."

Looking down at her hands as she began to shake with tears, Rogue whispered, "It's not for a class" "What?" Jean asked confused by the sudden jump, "Rogue, are you saying that…that you think you might be pregnant?" As Rogue nodded she noticed a look somewhat akin to loathing cross Jean's face and emit from her thoughts. Then as quickly as it had come, the feeling left and Jean went back into doctor mode.

"Well," Jean said as she sat in a chair facing Rogue, "There are a couple of tests that I need to perform and then I'll tell you what I find out." "Alright," Rogue said looking up into Jean's eyes, "But Jean," "Yes Rogue?" "Could we please keep this quite until Ah have a chance to talk to Logan?" "Okay" Jean said uncertainly, "Is…is he the father?" "It's a long story" Rogue said as she looked away and made sure that her mind was properly shielded from wandering telepaths.

"All done" Jean said as she came out of the back room of the lab forty minutes later. With a sigh, Jean looked over at the young girl and said, "The test results confirm what you thought, you are pregnant." "No" Rogue whispered quietly she looked at her shaking hands, this couldn't be happening. "And Rogue," Jean said as Rogue got up to leave, "I suggest that you tell the father as soon as possible" Biting her lip, Rogue silently nodded and left the room.

"Logan?" Rogue said as she approached him in the garage as he was working on his, really Scott's, car the next day. "Yeah Rogue?" he said without looking up from under the hood the car. "Ah have something Ah wanted to talk to you about" "Mm hum" Logan said still involved in the car, "It's rather important" Rogue with a small frown.

"What is it Marie?" Logan asked as he smelled the fear emitting from her, "Is everything okay?" "Not exactly" she said with a deep breath, then seeing the scared look in his eyes she added, "Ah not hurt or anything, Ah just have something to tell you." "Yes?" Logan said now looking deep into her eyes.

"Logan, Ah'm…Ah'm pregnant." "What!" Logan yelled as his face contorted in anger, "That's…that's not even possible. You can't touch people for god's sake!" Then looking up at her with a look of surprise and pain he asked quietly, "Can you? Can you touch people?" "No!" she said quickly after seeing the pained look in his eyes, "No, it is a long, long story as to how that happened, but Ah promise that no one got hurt." _'Yeah right'_ Pyro snorted inside of her head, before she could respond to his statement, she was jerked back to reality by Wolverine's dangerous whisper, "Who's the father?"

Three little words, "Who's the father" words that Rogue knew would forever haunt her. _Maybe Ah should just tell him the truth_ she thought as she looked into his hurting eyes, _'It's your grave'_ Magneto said from inside her head, _'He will definitely murder Scott'_ Bobby added as she felt the Scott leader persona in her take over and she realized that it would tear Scott apart to know the truth. Having decided to keep the truth from Logan, Rogue sighed and said, "The father was simply a one night stand. Ah was really depressed after Ah got back and Ah just made a mistake, that's all"

"Dammit Marie!" Logan yelled as his claws came flying out of his hands, "I could have helped you get through this!" he yelled as he stabbed his claws into the wall. As he slowly retracted his claws and turned to look at her Logan whispered, "I thought you loved me Marie." And then as he walked through the door into the main hallway of the manor, Logan said, "I was an idiot to have ever loved you."

"Logan, No!" Rogue yelled as she ran after him into the house. "You don't understand" she cried as unwanted tears streamed down her face and Logan whipped around to face her at the base of the stairway, "I don't understand? What don't I understand! You slept with another man. That's bad enough, but that you slept with another man after telling me you loved me and after telling me for so long that you were untouchable, that's unbearable!"

A crowd was beginning to gather around them and at the top of the stairs, but Rogue didn't care, "Ah didn't ever lie to you Logan. Ah do love you, and Ah am untouchable, things just happen." "You're right Rogue, messed up things happen! Any love I ever had for you was just that, a fucked up, idiotic thing." "Logan Ah," Rogue began before Logan cut her off angrily, "Just tell me one thing, okay Rogue?" "Oh course Logan" she said as she looked him in the eyes, "Who is the father?"

"Logan Ah…Ah can't tell you that. Ah just can't" "And why not!" Logan yelled loudly as he looked into her eyes, "Because" Rogue said as she fumbled for the right words, "Because…" After a moment of silence Logan said quietly, "Like I thought" and then turned to leave. _Because it's Scott_ Rogue's mind said as she put her head in her hands. Then hearing a gasp from the crowd gathered at the top of the stairs, Rogue looked up and saw Jean quickly turning to leave the crowd.

_Great_ Rogue thought as she headed up the stairs to follow Jean, _Ah forgot to put my barriers up and she must have heard that_. "Jean?" Rogue said nervously as she rounded the corner into the empty classroom she thought she had seen Jean enter, "Are you in here?" "You filthy little slut!" Jean yelled as she sent Rogue flying across the room with her telekinesis.

"Jean, you don't know the whole stor…" Rogue began as Jean cut her off, "I know exactly what happened" Jean said as she pinned Rogue to the wall with her telekinesis, "I could never figure out why it meant so much to you to try and have Scott be so close to you, but now it all makes sense. While you were locked away, you put him into some kind of stupor, which explains the condition he was in when we found him and his loss of memory. While he was dazed and confused, you seduced him you hoar and then you tricked yourself into believing that he loved you. But don't worry, I won't tell Scott the truth. That would only hurt him to know that he had any sort of affiliation with the likes of you."

"That is not true!" Rogue yelled as she remembered all of the pain that she had been put through at the testing facility, "I would never do something like that" "Oh no?" Jean said icily as she balled her hand into a fist and her telekinesis began to constrict Rogue's throat. Grabbing at the nonexistent hands that were lifting her higher and higher up the wall as they strangled her, Rogue tried to kick and flail around to free herself. Just when she began to feel that the air was gone from her body and the room began to go dark, Rogue heard Xavier's voice, "Jean? Is everything all right?"

"What? Oh, yes professor" Jean said as she seem to come to her senses and she slowly lowered Rogue back down to the floor. Gasping for breath, Rogue looked at Jean with daggers in her eyes, and saw a very similar look, although with a trace more sadness, shining back from Jean's own. Rogue watched as Jean slowly left the room and then allowed herself to break down. As Rogue left the room after a couple of minutes of crying, she headed down the hall and towards the bathroom.

The first thing that she did once she pulled the bolt shut behind her was to throw up for the third time in one day. Between the morning sickness and her feelings and memories, she could never seem to keep the contents of her stomach down. As she sat shaking with her knees pulled up to her chest, Rogue couldn't seem to make the voices in her head stop.

'_I told you that Logan didn't actually love you'_ Magneto said with his smooth 'I told you so' attitude. _'And Jean definitely will never forgive you either'_ Pyro said with a sneer in his voice.

_But Ah didn't do any of those things that she accused me of_ Rogue protested to the voices in her mind, _It's not my fault._ _'Maybe if you'd been willing to take more responsibility for all of the things that happened'_ the Scott in her head said responsibly_ 'Then you wouldn't have to have all of these bad things happening to you'_

Listening to all of the voices in her head and remembering all of the things that Logan and Jean had said and called her, Rogue knew that she had to make the pain go away. As she looked around the bathroom, Rogue found someone's left over razor blade sitting on the shelf in one of the showers. As she picked up the blade and set its cool metal surface against the skin of her upper arm, the voices inside Rogue's head began to fade.

Then as she slowly pulled the blade across her skin watching the dark stream of blood that began to spread from her cut and trickle softly down her arm, the rest of Rogue's thoughts began to melt away. She forgot what it was like to feel anything except the stinging of her skin and the sharp pain of the razor. For a moment her whole life was in the gentle flow of blood down her arm, Logan didn't exist, Jean's torments weren't real, and Scott had never abandoned her, for a moment Rogue remembered true freedom.

XXXXXXX

I hope you all liked it, I know that it was a little sad, but that's just sort of where the storywent. Hopefully it will get a little happier soon.Please review! I'm almost done with the next chapter, but I don't know when I will have time to finish it, hopefully I will be able to get it up within the next week. Once again, Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I've been trying to log in to put it up since Friday, but I couldn't get to the log in page from my computer. Anyway, I hope you like it. It starts out sad, but the story get's happier.

Chapter 4:

In the following weeks as Rogue's stomach grew bigger as did the number of disdainful stares she attracted from both students and staff alike, she found solace in the smooth edge a razor blade. On the day that Xavier first called her into his office to discuss her pregnancy and its affects on the school and herself, Rogue had found the razor for the second time in her life.

Then when she had run into a very unpleasant Wolverine in the hallway of the school as he declared that he would be leaving for a while, Rogue had once again sought comfort from the thin piece of metal. By the end of the second month of her pregnancy, Rogue had begun to cut herself two or three times a week, so that when she received cold stares from Jean or she saw Scott avoiding her, she could simply make the pain disappear. So long as she kept her razor hidden under her pillow as a secret beacon of hope, a well of strength to draw upon in times of need, so long as she had that relief, Rogue was free from all of the pain and suffering in her life.

On one particular morning as headed down to her check up, now preformed by the doctor named Hank (or Beast) because Rogue had told the professor that she simply didn't feel comfortable around Jean at the moment, Rogue had been so absorbed in all of the glares that she got from the people who were once her friends that she had forgotten to take care to replace her gloves after getting changed into a doctor's gown and before Hank came back in the room. (A.N. Sorry about the really long sentence there) This was not a problem because of her skin, Hank knew about the dangers of her skin, but it did prevent Rogue from having time to cover her multiple cuts and scars.

"Rogue, may I see your arms?" Hank had asked simply after their check up, "I noticed something when I walked in that I just wanted to check on" Instinctively hugging her arms to her chest Rogue said, "Ah…Ah don't think that that would be a good idea, my skin can kill people."

"I know that Rogue" Hank said kindly as he looked into her eyes, eyes that were filled with far too much pain and wisdom for a girl of her age, and told her, "I did not truly _ask_ to see your arms Rogue, it was an order from your doctor. I promise that I know what I am doing." "Al…Alright" Rogue said with shaking hands as she began to undo her gloves. _There's really no way around this_ she thought with a small sigh_ maybe he just won't notice anything_.

After examining her arms for a couple of minutes, Hank sat back into his chair with a rather concerned expression on his face and said, "I'm going to set up an appointment for you to meet with the professor. I think that you two should have a little talk." "Okay" Rogue said anxiously as she began to put her gloves back on, _Maybe the talk has nothing to do with all of the cuts on my arms_ Rogue thought desperately even though she knew that it wasn't true.

"Come in Rogue" the professor said as she reached the outside of his door before she had even knocked. "Good afternoon professor" Rogue said with as much of a smile as she could muster. "Hank told me that he thought we should meet, would you like to tell me what you think it is about?" Xavier asked Rogue with a small and gentle smile, "Ah think that you already know what this meeting is about" Rogue said as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes Rogue, that is true. Hank did mention your 'problem' to me, but what I want to know is why you would do something like this." Rogue considered making up some random lie for a moment, but then she thought better of it, after all this was the professor. After a moment of silence, Rogue took a seat in one of the chairs opposite of Xavier's desk and said, "It's complicated professor," Rogue began with a sigh, "Does it have anything to do with the fight between you and Ms. Gray?" the professor asked mildly.

"Yes," Rogue said as she looked down at her hands, "Ah guess that may be what pushed me to do it, but it's not what it seems like." "Oh no?" Xavier said with a slight chuckle, "Then tell me Rogue what is it?" Rogue knew that he was only trying to help her, but in his words she heard the same words that she had heard Logan and Jean use. Words of betrayal and distrust.

"Ah…Ah was just trying to deal with all of the pain in my life, alright?" As Rogue said this, she could feel herself getting more and more angry, "Whenever Ah cut myself, all of the pain goes away and Ah remember what it was like to be able to touch something without destroying it, because metal doesn't die." Rogue noticed as the professor slipped into his role of physco-analyzer, but she didn't care, all that she felt was the stored up anger building inside of her.

"Alright Rogue," Xavier said as he looked calmly at her, "Can you tell me some of the things that made you feel it was necessary to do this to yourself?" A part of Rogue knew that she should probably just create some new lie to tell him, but for some reason she no longer felt like doing so, she was tired of lies and deceit, all that they did was hurt her.

"Well," Rogue began as she looked into the professor's eyes, "There was all of the stuff that happened at the testing facility, and then there was Scott's not wanting to be friends, and then this pregnancy, and then Logan hating me, and then Jean hating me,"

As Rogue continued, she felt her anger increasing with each new detail that she revealed, she turned to stare out the window and continued her rant with an increasing volume, "And then Jean tried to kill me, and then Logan left, and on top off all of it Scott doesn't remember a single thing!"

As she practically yelled the last sentence, red beams flew out of her eyes and through Xavier's window. Rogue quickly shut her eyes and brought her hands up to the sides of her head. She had never imagined that she would still be able to use Scott's power months after their contact, it had never happened with any of the others, but then again with the others she had never been this mad.

"Rogue" the professor began slowly as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice, "Was that Scott's power?" "Yes" she whispered as she looked into his eyes, then looking down she added, "Ah absorbed him while we were at the lab," catching the anger that crossed his face Rogue quickly added, "But it's not what you think, it was an accident!"

Looking into her face Xavier said something that Rogue had not expected to hear, "I believe that it wasn't your fault Rogue, but I really need to find out why that just happened." Feeling like someone cared about her for the first time in a very long time, Rogue nodded for the professor to continue, "I know that you may not be ready to tell me yourself, but is it okay with you if I look inside your mind?"

A flash of fear raced across Rogue's mind, someone else was going to know what had happened to her, but Rogue quickly replaced that fear with respect and hope. Rogue had always respected the professor, but hope was something that she had forgotten about in the past months. Maybe, just maybe, if she let the professor do this everything would find a way to right itself.

Feeling the openness that Rogue was projecting, Xavier said, "Would that be alright by you Rogue?" Taking a deep breath she finally answered, "Okay, but promise me one thing." "Yes Rogue?"

"Promise that if Ah show you this you will help me figure out what Ah should do, Ah…Ah don't want to keep living like this, with the stares and side ways glances, Ah want to really live again. You know, sometimes Ah think it's funny, when Ah look back, Ah was happier for most of the time that Ah spent at the facility than Ah have been here for the past few months." Xavier was shocked by this statement, but quickly regained his composure and said, "Of course I will do that for you Rogue."

"Alright professor" Rogue said as he rolled his wheelchair around to meet her, "Just try to relax your mind" he said in a soothing voice, "This won't hurt at all." With that Xavier placed his hands on either side of the young girls' head and opened his mind to the images that began to come to him.

He saw Rogue and Scott get kidnapped from the mansion. Then he saw them agree to be tested on so long as they could be released immediately afterward. He saw Rogue burst out at her weariness of being tested. He saw Rogue ask Scott to call he Marie. He saw she and Scott become close friends and confidantes.

Then he saw something that broke his heart, he saw as Scott was forced to take Rogue and as she absorbed him. He saw the pain in her eyes as she prayed that he wouldn't die because of her. He saw the pain that she felt even more when she discovered that he remembered nothing. He saw her conversation with Storm and its effects. He saw her realization that she was pregnant, her argument with Logan, and then her argument and fight with Jean. Finally he saw all of the different stares and hateful looks that she received from students who thought she was trash for becoming pregnant.

Xavier saw all of this in the time frame of about thirty seconds, and when he moved his hands away, he was shocked to discover tears in his eyes, this girl had been through more anyone should ever have to, and she was only sixteen. "Oh Rogue," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, not understanding how he had managed to miss something so huge in this young girls' life.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? If they'd known the truth, Logan and Jean would never have reacted the way that they did" "Ah know" Rogue said as she hung her head, "But Ah just couldn't hurt Scott, if only to honor the memory of the friendship that we once had." Looking into her eyes the professor said, "You have to tell him Rogue, if only to truly honor the memory of the friendship that you two once had."

The next evening, Rogue stood in the library waiting for Scott to come in and make his lesson plans as he did everyday. When he walked into the library, Rogue froze for a moment with the knowledge of what she was about to do, and then got up her courage. Walking over and gently touching him on the shoulder, Rogue said, "Uh Scott, can Ah talk to you for a moment?"

As Scott jumped slightly at her touch Rogue flinched. Scott quickly got over his nerves and said uncertainly, "Uh sure we can talk Rogue, what did you want to talk about?" "Why don't you sit down?" Rogue said to him as the voices in her head kicked in once again.

_He's never going to believe you_ Magneto said in a nonchalant voice.

_Yeah_ Pyro added snidely,_ he will probably just say that you're lying and then go tell Jean the whole story so that they can make fun of you together._

_You should try and be enough of a leader to suck up your secret and keep it from hurting him_ Scott's voice said in a teacher type of way.

_I never trusted one-eye_ Logan's voice said gruffly, _you shouldn't trust him either, he will only make things worse and tell you that you're lying_.

"Shut up!" Rogue shouted as she hunched over and covered her ears. "What!" Scott said incredibly bewildered by the fact that Rogue had told him that she wanted to talk to him and then yelled at him to shut up when he hadn't said anything.

Seeing the look of shock on Scott's face, Rogue quickly went on, "No, no not you. It's just the voices were going on in my head and Logan was telling me not to trust you, and Pyro was being mean, and then you were telling me…" "What do you mean _I_ was telling you? Why on earth would I be inside of your head?"

Blushing, Rogue hung her head a little as she said, "Well one of those many things that you don't remember about our time at the testing plant is that Ah kind of absorbed you." "You did what!" Scott yelled as he began to get truly angry.

"Ah didn't mean to" Rogue pleaded as she grabbed his arm, "It was an accident, they forced me to…" "That doesn't matter!" Scott yelled as he yanked his arm out of her grasp, "You shouldn't have let anyone force you to take life from another mutant! Ever! No matter what!"

He was really shocked and scared by the fact that the young girl before him had some part of his mind, his thoughts, and his memories, inside of her. He was so shaken up, that Scott didn't even notice the impact that he was having on Rogue, he didn't understand how much he was hurting her.

After a moment of fuming, Scott looked back at Rogue with a dangerous look of realization in his eyes as he whispered, "Is that the reason that I came how in a coma? The reason that I don't remember anything?" "Ah don't know" Rogue said truthfully as she tried to wrap her arms around her stomach in a nervous habit before remembering that she was growing too large to do so.

"So this is your fault?" Scott said as he tried to comprehend what he had just found out, "It's your fault that I can't remember what happened to me for six months of my life!"

"Scott!" the professor's voice boomed inside both of their heads, "Stop making a scene in front of the school about something that you know nothing about, and come and meet me in my office right now!" As the intensity in the professor's voice jolted Scott out of his anger long enough to realize that a crowd had begun to form around them, Scott stood up straight and then started to leave the room.

"Oh, and bring Rogue with you" the professor added as he reached the door. Turning back to glare daggers at Rogue, Scott continued to walk on, as Rogue followed due to the professor's request.

Upon reaching the professor's office, Xavier called, "Come in Scott and have a seat, you too Rogue." "You wanted to see us professor?" Scott said innocently as he took the chair that the professor had mentally offered to him. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. First of all, I wanted to stop you from berating poor Rogue here who hardly deserves your harsh words. And secondly, I wanted to tell you both that after the meeting I had with Rogue earlier this morning, I believe that I know how to fix your memories."

"Really?" Rogue and Scott said at the same time, "Yes" the professor said with a little chuckle. "You see Rogue due to the um…circumstances under which you absorbed Scott, you were forced to touch him longer than you have touched anyone before, except for Logan who as you know has super healing powers." As he said this, Rogue sat nodding her head sadly, and Scott found himself thoroughly confused.

"Because you held on to Scott so long, you absorbed not just a copy of his memories, but the original memories themselves. This could also possibly explain why you still retain some of his power," "What!" Scott interjected in a worried voice, "Are you saying that she has both my memories and my powers?"

"I will explain more later Scott, but yes that is exactly what I'm saying. She has retained some of your powers along with your memories, although the powers could be for a different reason." As he said this, Rogue noticed that the professor was looking down at her stomach and realized what he meant.

Moving on as quickly as he had brought the subject up, the professor continued, "If what I believe is correct, ad you do posses Scott's memories, all that he would need to do to get them back, would be to allow me to transfer them psychically." "Alright," Scott said eagerly, "I agree. I want my memories back so that I can move on and get married without anything to hold me back." "Well then," Xavier said as he looked at the determined Scott, "If you agree why don't I begin the process."

"Wait!" Rogue said suddenly before the professor began, "Scott are you sure that you want these memories back?" "What do you mean?" Scott asked untrustingly, "Why would you want to stop me from getting my memories? Are you trying to say that you don't want me to move on? That you don't want me to marry Jean?"

Feeling a sharp sting from his words, Rogue said, "No! That's not what Ah mean at all. Ah simply meant that you might not like what you see." "All the more reason that I need to se it then!" Scott snapped rudely. Then, without giving her anymore chance to protest, Scott turned to the professor and said, "Alright, let's do this."

The professor nodded slightly as he then closed his eyes and began to pull the memories from the back of Rogue's brain and place them back into Scott's. Rogue felt nothing but a cool tingling sensation at the back of head. Scott sat in his chair staring blankly out the window, until he suddenly grabbed his head in his hand and began to scream. When the professor had finished and Scott's scream finally died away, he stayed stationary in his chair for a moment before opening his eyes and looking around.

"Where are we Marie?" Scott asked drowsy voice, "When did we get out of the lab…" Then Scott's eyes widened in realization as his newer, more recent memories once again surfaced. "Oh Marie!" He said as he got out of his chair and went to kneel in front of her chair, "I'm so sorry, I treated you so poorly. I avoided you and I allowed Jean to make fun of you, and…"

"It's okay" Rogue said with a small smile as she place her hand on the side of his face, "You're back now and that's what matters."  
As Scott saw the tears of happiness and pent up sorrow fall down her cheeks, he said, "You knew. This whole time you knew that I was being unjust to you. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because," Rogue said as she sniffled and dried her tears, "Ah didn't want you to have to hurt the same way that Ah was hurting, and Ah thought that you might not believe me." "I promise I will never doubt you again" Scott said with a smile as he placed his hand into hers, and she smiled a real smile for the first time in months.

XXXX

The next chapter should be up pretty soon, as always Please Reiew! I love to hear what people think of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it is a little short. I haven't had time to start working on the next chapter yet, but hopefully I will be able to write it shortly.As always Please Review!

Chapter 5:

The professor left Scott and Rogue alone to talk and catch up. After they had been talking alone for mere moments, Rogue broke down crying. "Ah'm sorry" she said as she tried to wipe away her tears, "Ah'm just so glad that Ah have someone to talk to again."

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Scott said with a kindness that Rogue had not heard in his voice for a long time, "You have every right to be sad, you've been through so much all by yourself. But I'm going to take care of you now Marie, I'm going to look out for you and the baby."

"Say it again" Rogue said with a small smile through her tears, "I will look out for you" "Not that" Rogue said as she looked into his eyes, "The part where you called me by my real name." "Marie" he said as he looked into her eyes and gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear without ever touching her skin, "I will always be your friend Marie, and I will never leave you to deal with anything alone again."

Coming to his senses a little and pulling away from their tearful and joyous reunion, Scott said, "Marie, there's something that I needed to ask you," "Am I, I mean, I remeber that you're pregnant, but I don't remeber if, what I'm trying to say is..." "Are you the father of the baby?" Rogue supplied, "Well yes" Scott said timidly and then quickly added, "I will be here for you no matter what, I just have to know."

"Yes" Rogue said with a sad smile, "Yes" Scott repeated softly in a sad voice, "Oh Marie, I'm so sorry. I should have come up with another way to get us out of there, I shouldn't have let them do what they did." "It's not your fault" Rogue said as she realized for the first time that she truly didn't blame him, "You were just doing what you thought you had to do to protect me."

"Well I am going to protect you now Marie" Scott said as he took her into a big hug trying not to let his worry about being a father affect his voice, "I'm going to protect you and our baby so that nothing like that ever happens to you again." With that, Scott took her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. Scott opened the door and gently place Rogue on the bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead and turning to leave.

"Wait" Rogue whispered before he left, "Yes?" he asked as he turned back from the door to face her, "Please don't leave me" Scott hesitated for only a moment before he walked back over to lie down behind her and whispered, "Never."

After a couple of minutes of simply lying there and holding Rogue in his arms Scott whispered, "Rogue?" "Mm hm" she said as a sleepy response, "Rogue, when we, that day, was it your first time?" After a moment of silence, Rogue nodded into his shoulder, and then in case he hadn't understood she whispered, "Yes, it was." "I'm so sorry that I took that from you Marie" Scott said as he rested his head on her chin.

Feeling safe and comfortable for the first time in a long time, Rogue said, "Ah was sad, and even angry, at first too, but then Ah realized that someday Ah'm going to get to have that experience with someone who Ah love, and who loves me back."

Then turning to face Scott, Rogue said sincerely, "Ah also realized that if Ah had to have that happen to me, there was no one Ah could have trusted more to be in your position, not even Logan. Especially not Logan."

Listening to her words and then hugging her tightly to him, Scott said, "I love you Marie." Scott knew that he loved Jean and that he would continue to love Jean, but he didn't feel that he was being unfaithful to her by telling Rogue that he loved her. His love for Rogue was different than his love for Jean. She was his friend who he could trust, she was going to be the mother of his child, and she needed his love more than anyone else ever did. With those thoughts in his mind, Scott gave Rogue a kiss on the back of her head, and fell asleep with her in his arms.

When Rogue awoke the next morning and saw Scott lying motionless beside her, she immediately got worried, "Scott? Scott can you hear me?" "What?" Scott said drearily as he woke up from his deep sleep, "Yes I can hear you Marie, what do you need" "Oh nothing" Rogue said as a slight blush crept across her face.

"Ah just saw you lying there and Ah thought you might have accidentally touched my skin while you were asleep" "Oh" Scott said as he gave her a small smile and said, "Don't you worry about me Marie, I'm fine now and I'm going to keep my promise," then as he pulled her into a tight hug he said, "I will never leave you to go through something so traumatic alone again."

After they lay in each others' arms for another moment Scott looked up at her bedside clock and said, "I should probably go see what Jean is up to, she might be wondering why I was gone last night."

"Oh I totally forgot about that" Rogue said as she slipped out of bed, "What are you going to tell her if she asks where you went?" "I'll tell her the truth of course," Scott said as he too got out of the bed.

"Ah don't think that she would be so receptive to the truth" Rogue said as she stopped in front of her mirror to look at her growing belly. "Why wouldn't she be receptive?" Scott asked in genuine confusion as he walked towards Rogue, "I mean I know that she made fun of you, but I'm sure that after hearing the truth…"

"Just trust me" Rogue as she turned to face him, "Ah think it might be better if you just held off on the truth for a little while" "Okay, but why?" Scott asked as he looked at Rogue who had turned back to the mirror, "Because" she said as she looked at him through his reflection, "Just because. It's a long story, okay"

"Okay" Scott said as he walked to stand between her and the mirror, "I won't tell her yet, but you have to stop looking in this awful mirror or I'm going to take it away from you" "Ah just feel so fat" Rogue said as she crossed her arms self consciously over her stomach. "You're not fat Marie" Scott said with a laugh as he took one of her hands and moved so that she could once again see the mirror.

"I mean look at you, you're five months along and you can barley even tell that you're pregnant" "Really?" Rogue said appreciatively, feeling immensely glad once again that she had her Scott back. Ever since he had gotten his memories back the night before, she hadn't heard a single peep from the voices inside of her head.

"Ah'm so glad that you're you again" Rogue said as she put her head on his shoulder, "And I'm happy to be back too Marie" Scott said as he hugged her close to him for the hundredth time since his memories had come back. Looking up at him Rogue said, "Um about that Scott, Ah think that maybe you should call me Rogue when we're in public."

"Why?" Scott asked visibly hurt, "Well," Rogue as she looked into his hurt eyes, "Ah think that it would just be better seeing as no one knows my real name and since you told Jean that you had no idea why you would ever have called me Marie, Ah just think…"

"I'm sorry Marie, I'd forgotten that I ever said that. Of course I will call you Rogue in public, I just feel so awful that I did so many things to hurt you once we got back, I mean…" Interrupting him with the kindest smile that she had Rogue said, "Ah know that you feel bad Scott, and a lot of what you did hurt badly, but it wasn't the real you and it's in the past, so let's just move on. Ah forgive you."

"You're right Marie," Scott said as he ended their embrace and headed towards the door, "Let's just move on to a better future. I'll see you at dinner?" Scott asked as he opened the door, "Yeah of course" Rogue responded thinking about the fact that he hadn't wanted to eat dinner with her in a very long time. _It feels good to be cared for_ Rogue thought as she watched him step out of the door.

Just as Scott closed the door behind him, he heard a voice say, "Scott?" Turning around, Scott found himself looking at a very aggravated Jean heading towards him down the hall. "What were you doing in Rogue's room?" Jean asked suspiciously as she reached him, "And where were you last night?" "I…" Scott began as Jean reached passed him and pushed open the door to Rogue's room.

As she saw that Rogue was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair, Jean stormed into the room and said, "You little slut! You did it again didn't you?" "Did what again?" Scott asked confused as he entered the room behind Jean, "You seduced him again didn't you?" Jean hissed at Rogue as she ignored Scott, "Couldn't get enough, could you? You had to find a way to slip him some mind altering drink again so that you could pretend that he loved you"

"It's not like Jean" Rogue said as she felt an intense feeling of anger surfacing from inside her, "Ah never did any of those things that you accused me of" "Shut up!" Jean yelled as she used her telekinesis to send Rogue flying backwards into the mirror causing her to break the glass.

"Jean!" Scott yelled as she sent Rogue flying, "What are you doing!" "Stay out of this" Jean warned as she turned her attention back to Rogue, "I thought I made it perfectly clear last time how I felt, but obviously you didn't get the message." "Don't touch her Jean" Scott said as he looked at Jean, "You're defending the little hoar!" Jean said as she momentarily forgot about Rogue, "Were you in on this whole thing all along?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jean." Scott said calmly as he lifted his hand to his visor, "But you really need to calm down before you hurt someone." "What are you going to? Shoot me?" Jean said huffily as she walked past him. When she reached the door Jean turned back to look at Rogue one last time, and said with all the anger and confusion inside of her, "I don't know what you did to turn him, but I swear that if I ever get a chance, I will finish what I started that night."

After Jean had left Scott turned to Rogue and said, "What on earth was that all about!" "That's what Ah was afraid would happen if you told her where you'd been" "Okay so you were right" Scott said as he sat down on the edge of her bed, "But you didn't answer my question, why would Jean go off like that? I've never seen her so mad, and what sis she mean by making herself clear last time?" "Aright," Rogue said as she sat down on the bed next to Scott, "Ah'm going to start at the beginning, and Ah just need you to listen."

"Now first of all, you have to understand that Jean was just very upset. Ah don't know if you noticed but before Jean left she was projecting some pretty strong emotions. She was hurt and angry and confused. Ah know that she truly is the good person that you believe her to be." "Okay" Scott said becoming eve more confused by Rogue's statement, "But that still doesn't excuse what she did, and how can you be so calm about this whole thing?"

"Oh, Ah'm not calm Scott, Ah'm mad, really mad. But Ah've had two months to deal with my anger, and you've only had a couple of minutes." "Two months?" Scott as he became really lost, "What do you mean two months?" "Why don't Ah just explain the story to you."

"It all started on the day that Logan left. He wanted to know who the father of the baby was, and obviously Ah couldn't tell him, so he left." "Logan left because you didn't tell him that I was the father?" "Oh honey," Rogue said with a small sad laugh, "Ah thought everyone in the school knew that."

Looking into her sad and hurting eyes Scott said, "You still love him, don't you?" "You still love Jean after what she just did, don't you?" "Well yes, but I just thought that maybe after what he did…" "Why don't we just get back to the story" Rogue said as she steered him away from that very painful topic.

"Anyway, after Ah couldn't tell him about you, Ah tried to think of a way to tell him that you were the father, and obviously Ah was projecting thoughts because Jean heard me and began to walk away. So Ah followed her into one of the classrooms to try and explain. That's when she first yelled at me about her whole idea that while we were at the plant Ah seduced you and put you into some sort of drugged up state in order to pretend that you loved me."

"Where did she come up with that idea?" Scott asked in bewilderment, "Well Ah guess that it sort of made sense seeing as Ah had acted like Ah desperately wanted you to remember everything and to be close to me. So Ah guess that after hearing that the baby was yours, that was the conclusion she came to. Anyways, she got a little angry and held me up to a wall with her powers. It felt like some sort of hand was strangling me and then everything started to go black."

"Jean tried to kill you!" Scott said in shock, "Ah don't think that she really realized what she was doing until after the professor's voice sounded in our heads. Then she lowered me down the wall and left, and we haven't really talked to each other since then."

"So Jean attacked you and Logan left on the same day? How on earth did you handle that?" Scott said with a real sympathy in his voice, "Not very well" Rogue admitted as she unconsciously looked down at the scars on her arms, then when she noticed that he was looking too she hurriedly said, "But that's another story. Anyway Ah think that you should go and explain the whole story to Jean, maybe then she might understand and forgive you." "Yeah I'll go and talk to her in a minute. But I just want to be sure that you're okay first."

"Scott," Rogue said being completely honest with herself and him for the first time, "Ah've been not okay for quite awhile now, but Ah think that maybe that's changing. Either way, your leaving now certainly isn't going to change whether or not Logan left or whether Jean accused me of awful things." Then trying to remove the look of hurt from her eyes she said, "Besides, Ah think one of us deserves to live happily ever after, don't you? Go and talk to your fiancé, that's the best way that you can help me right now okay?"

Giving her the biggest smile that he had, Scott said, "You're the best friend that I ever had Marie, and I love you for that." Then he stood up ash he gave her a kiss of the top of her head, and headed out the door to find Jean.

XXXX

I hope you liked it. Please Review, and thank you to all of you out there who have been letting me know what you think of my story!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All,

I tried to get this chapter out as quickly as possible and I hope that you enjoy it. I'd like to thank Chica who has written a review on almost every chapter that I've posted, as well as everyone else who has been writing. Your reviews really make my day. Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"Jean?" Scott said as he approached the tree that she was sitting under. As she quickly wiped her eyes and turned to face him, Scott could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had spent a few more minutes comforting Rogue after the traumatic encounter, and then he had gone in search of Jean. He had searched throughout the school, and he had finally found her sitting under the shade of a beautiful willow in the sunny afternoon.

As Jean stared up at Scott, she said, "How could you Scott? I thought that we were in love." All of the previous anger that had been in her voice had disappeared and had been replaced by confusion and immense pain. "I thought that I could handle this if she was the one who was to blame for everything, if she was the only reason that things were bad. But to think…"

Jean paused as tears began to fall from her eyes and she continued with a shaky breath, "But to think that you were just as much to blame, and willingly to blame at that, I just can't understand it."

"But neither of us is really to blame…" Scott began before Jean interrupted him. Standing as she regained some of her self-dignity and anger Jean said, "Oh don't give me that bull-crap Scott! I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear the classic, 'It's wasn't our fault, we're just in love, why can't you see that?' You're supposed to love me not her! We're engaged for Christ's sake!"

"Jean" Scott said with a loving laugh as he tried to caress her face and she turned away, "Don't you see that I _do_ love you, and I would never give up our love for anything in the world, you mean more than anything to me."

"If I mean so much to you, where were you last night? And why does Rogue think that you are the father of her baby." Jean had thrown out the last statement in order to shock and hurt him, so when Scott didn't seem at all surprised at the idea that he might be the father, Jean felt deeply hurt. "You knew, you knew that you might be the father!" "Jean" Scott said lovingly, "Jean please listen to me."

"First of all, I didn't know that I_ might_ be the father, I know this hurts, but you're going to have to accept it, I _am_ the father." Feeling confused on so many levels Jean said the first thing that came to her mind, "What do you mean you _are_ the father, how could you know?"

Blushing a deep red of embarrassment and shame, Scott said in a whisper, "I know because I'm the only man she's ever slept with." Seeing his blush and then understanding the meaning of the words that she could only half hear, Jean furiously, "Oh my god Scott, how awful can you get! Not only do you cheat on me, with a student no less, but you take her virginity as well! That is horrible, no matter how much of a slut she may be."

"She's not a slut, Jean" Scott said patiently as he looked her in the eyes. "If you'll just take a seat and let me tell you the entire story, I promise that things will turn out right." Jean hesitated and seemed as if she might walk away before finally sitting down and saying, "I'll listen to what you have to say, if only to honor the years of love that we shared, but after that Scott, if I don't like what you have to say, I'm leaving and you have to promise not to try and stop me."

"Fair enough" Scott said praying that she would believe the truth, "If you don't believe what I have to say, I will leave you alone." After all, there was nothing else that he really could do. "I should probably first explain, that I was called into Xavier's office last night, and he was able to restore all of my memories for the six months that I was in the lab by transferring them from Rogue."

"Now obviously you know by now that if I'm the father of Marie…I mean Rogue's child, we had to have…well you know." Seeing the look of hatred and pain in her eyes, both from his accidental use of Rogue's name which they had made fun of together and which she had believed to be made up, as well as the pain from his final beyond a doubt acknowledgement that he had had sex with Rogue, Scott hurriedly continued, "Anyway, because of that thing we did, I lost my memory from the effects of her life-sucking powers."

At this point, Jean felt like hurling and had to focus all of her energies not to stand up and walk away without letting him finish. The image of her fiancé being so intimately connected with Rogue, and being absorbed into her very being was too much for even the restrained Jean to bear.

She tried to suppress a tearful intake of breath as she covered her mouth with her hand and both prayed for Scott to notice and stop this horrific tale, as well as for him to not notice and to continue so that she could finally know why her fiancé had slept with another woman.

Having noticed her pained breath, Scott said, "Jean, would it be easier for you to just get this over with quickly and use your telepathy to look inside my mind and see the whole story?" Trying to get her voice together through her tears, Jean said, "I…I don't think that I could handle seeing that image in my mind for real." "Alright," Scott said with a sigh, "Then I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"After we were captured, the scientists at the lab told us that not only did they know about our individual powers, but they also knew how to block cerebro and even how to kill one of us if the other acted out. They told us that if we agreed to do a few tests to be used as proof that mutants were normal people, they would let us go. Seeing as we had no other choices, and it seemed as if they were working for a good cause, Rogue and I agreed."

Looking over at Jean to be sure that she was still okay, Scott continued, "They put us into a series of glass walled rooms where they could observe all of our living patterns and habits. As the weeks and months went on, since we were all that we had for company, Rogue and I became very good friends. And, look at me Jean, I need you to hear what I am about to say. We became good friends, but we never slept together. We didn't even think about it, all we could think about was getting out to see the people who loved us, you and Logan."

"Yeah right" Jean said angrily under her breath, "I mean it Jean. We only wanted to get out to see you, I even ranted to Rogue about it. Me, the 'big team leader', I broke down like a little child and told her how much I wanted to be home. Which I believe is part of the reason that what happened actually happened, but there's nothing I can do about that now. Anyway, one day Rogue was called into the office of the head scientist. She wouldn't tell me what the scientist had said at first, but after a few days she admitted that if we were to undergo a final test we could leave. God I was so excited to come home, so when she told me what the test was I was heart broken. And oh God Jean this makes me a horrible person, even after finding out, a part of me still wanted to do the experiment so that I could come home."

"What was the experiment Scott?" Jean asked impatiently, having no care for his self pity, "They told us that if they could observe mutant reproduction we could leave," "So you eagerly jumped in the sac with the hot young student so that you could come home to me? Is that what you're saying!" "No, no not at all! I said that a small part of me wanted to do the experiment and get home, that doesn't mean that I'm an asshole. No, I told her that my friendship and our engagement meant way to much to me to jeopardize them for such a thing."

"So you slept with her because you wanted to protect your friendship, that's so much better." Jean said sarcastically. This time though, Scott didn't respond to Jean, he didn't even seem to notice her, "She seemed so relieved when I told her that I wouldn't make her do that," he said with a voice shaky and close to tears, "When I told her that I wouldn't put her through something so devastating," Scott broke down and put his hand over his face as silent tears slipped from his eyes. Feeling slightly more sympathetic and far more confused, Jean said, "So what did happen Scott, if you didn't agree to the experiment, what happened?"

Regaining his composure Scott stared off at the school grounds and said, "A few mornings later, the lead scientist and a couple of her thugs came in as I was showering and Rogue was eating breakfast. They told her something, and then she screamed. I came running out of the bathroom in my towel only to see her passed out on the floor. I tried to protect her, I tried to fight them, but before I could reach my visor they had pulled a gun on me and pointed one at Rogue."

Scott stared off into the distance for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, and then he continued his story as if he was truly remembering the events for the first time. "They dragged Rogue out of the room and told me to sit on the couch and be obedient if I didn't want her to get hurt. They said that the budget was running short and that they were going to move things along. They gave me some sort of shot that made it so I couldn't control my body, so that it was stiff and unmanageable. Then they told me to get up and go into Rogue's room. They said that if I tried anything funny they would kill her and then they would kill me."

Jean watched in shock as tears of pain slid down Scott's face while he recounted the story. "When they shoved me into the room, I saw Rogue lying chained on the bed naked. They said that I knew what I had to do." "Scott no" Jean said as realization dawned on her. "As I walked towards her, I looked into her eyes and I told her how sorry I was. Oh God Jean, you should have seen those eyes. She was so afraid, so hurt, so sad. She begged me not to do it Jean, she said that there must have been another way, but I simply told her how sorry I was."

As Scott truly began to sob he said, "I couldn't stop it Jean, I couldn't protect her. As I forced myself to do it, I felt myself slipping away. I felt her tear beneath me, and I heard her scream Jean, she was I so much pain and it was all my fault. The last thing that I remember before I woke up here is her thought, I'll never forget I for my entire life, she thought 'Oh God don't let him die because of me.' She thought it was her fault, but it was never her fault." Then turning to look at Jean with a painful and meaningful gaze, Scott whispered, "It was never her fault Jean."

"Oh Scott" Jean said as she looked into his honest stare, "I never knew, I wouldn't have accused you, I didn't mean, I'm so sorry." Wiping the tears from his eyes, Scott reached over and wiped the tears that had begun to trickle down her cheek and said, "I forgive you Jean, I know that you didn't understand, but I'm not the person that truly needs your apology, nor am I the person who can offer you true forgiveness." Realizing what he was saying Jean broke down, "Oh my God, Rogue! All of those things that I accused her of, the things I said. The things that everyone said, the way everyone acted. Why didn't she just tell us?"

"She didn't want to hurt me when I didn't remember anything. Would you have believed her if she had told you? Would I?" Understanding the truth, that Rogue had tried to tell her she was wrong, that she might even have told her the whole story if she hadn't tried to kill her, Jean shook her head sadly, "No, I wouldn't have believed her." As she stood from the base of the tree, Jean said, "We can talk more later Scott, but for now there's something that I have to go do."

"Rogue?" Jean said tentatively as she knocked on the doorframe to her room, "Are you in here?" As she entered the room, Jean saw Rogue sitting on the floor collecting the pieces of the broken mirror into a trash bag. Jean watched as Rogue, not having noticed her, picked up one of the broken pieces of glass and began to gently trail her skin.

She traced up and down her arm, though not hard enough to leave a mark, and she finally paused as the edge came over her wrist. Jean watched in a trance as Rogue ran her finger along the smooth surface of the glass and thought, _Just one cut and then it would all be over. No more small meaningless cuts on the arm, just one time, that's all it would take. Then there would be no more taunts, no more hurtful stares, no more days wondering if Logan would ever return, simply no more days at all._

_Yes but now you have Scott as a friend again_ Bobby's voice thought with a cheerful outlook,_ and he wouldn't want you to be gone._

_Yeah, but one-eye won't stick around for long_ Logan thought with a gruff voice.

_Give him more of a chance than that._ Came the aggravated and indignant voice of Scott from inside her mind.

_No, no_ Magneto said as he interrupted,_ the wolverine might actually have a point on this one. It is simply a fact of human nature that those we care for most will let us down. _

_Magneto's right_ John said and then added with a snigger,_ after all, where's Logan? You cared about him a lot and he left without even letting you explain. So I wouldn't bank on your friend sticking around for long._

_You're lying!_ Rogue shouted in her head _Scott will always be my friend._

_Whatever you say_ Pyro continued with satisfaction, _but I'm just saying that you ought to think about that mirror thing. I bet it wouldn't hurt anymore than all those other scars you've made, and besides this time there would be no consequences to deal with._

_Maybe so, but Scott would miss me, wouldn't that be a consequence_ Rogue shot back angrily.

_For a time yes,_ Magneto said coolly,_ but if you are thinking that he will not abandon your memory and go straight back to being happy with his little fiancé, you are sorely mistaken. At least this way you would get to choose how you died, instead of letting Jean choose for you the next time she decides that you're acting like a slut._

_That's not fair Ah…_ "Rogue" Jean said as the sound of her own name among Rogue's crazed and dizzying thoughts jerked her out of her trance. At the same time, Rogue dropped the glass and spun to face her, "Rogue what are you doing?" Jean asked with concern 

"Nothing, Ah swear, Scott's not here, really." Seeing the fear in her eyes, Jean realized that Rogue was still worried about their earlier encounters, and did not sense the concern in her voice. "That's not what I meant Rogue. I should never have said the things that I said, you were right the first time that I threatened you, I didn't understand what was going on. I had no right to treat you the way I did and I'm sorry." "Really?" Rogue said cautiously, "You talked to Scott, did he tell you the whole story?" When Jean nodded Rogue thought_ See, he is my friend!_

Hearing this Jean felt so awful she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Rogue, you should never have had to go through what you did, but you did, and we should have been here to make things easier for you, not harder." When Jean looked down and saw Rogue's bear arms for the first time in a while, she understood what Rogue's mind voices had been talking about.

Rogue's beautiful silky arms had become covered in a patchwork of scars and scabs. "Oh Rogue," Jean sighed as she almost put her hand on the young girls arm, "I might be able to help you to control the voices in your head, to control their impact on your thoughts."

"What…" Rogue began confused before she realized that Jean was telepathic as well as telekinetic, and she had heard the entire conversation. Turning a deep red Rogue mumbled "Ah was really thinking about doing it exactly, Ah just feel better sometimes to know that it's an option."

Pulling the young girl into a hug, although being careful not to touch her skin, Jean said, "It shouldn't have to be an option Rogue. And Scott and I will do everything in our power to keep you from ever having to think that it is an option again. I will help you to deal with the voices in your head, and he, he will never stop being your friend." "Thank you Jean" Rogue whispered happy to have the woman as her ally again.

xxxxx

It had been three hours since Logan received a phone call from professor Xavier at what seemed like an ungodly hour of he morning, and now Logan found himself on what was once Scott's motorcycle headed towards New York.

Logan had left the manor about two months before, and he had headed straight for Canada. He had spent the last few months in a drunken stupor trying to understand why Marie had done this to him.

So naturally, Logan was quite surprised to get a call from Chuck saying that he felt Logan ought to come home as soon as possible. This in and of itself made Logan worried, and his fear was only increased when Xavier refused to tell him why he ought to return. Had something happened to Marie? Had something happened to Jean?

What made Logan more nervous than anything though was the fact that he would have sworn he could hear one-eye in the background pestering the professor not to ask Logan to come back. Logan knew that if Scott didn't want him back and Xavier did, that was definitely reason enough for him to come back and find out what was going on.

xxxxxx

"Alright Rogue, I need you to focus really hard on one specific voice in your head." Jean said, as she stood in front of Rogue in the medical lab. "I should be able to create a wall between your own thoughts and the thoughts of the people you absorbed if you stay focused. I don't know how long it will take, but hopefully not any longer than a couple of sessions. Who do you want to start with?"

"Ah guess Ah want to start with Pyro. Ah want him out of my head for good." "Good choice" Jean said as she remembered what she had heard Pyro saying to Rogue while Rogue was in her room. Jean knew that Pyro's influence above any other could be very dangerous to Rogue and that she needed to block him out as soon as possible.

After they had been working for about an hour, there was a small nock at the door as Scott said, "Is everything going okay in there?" "All finished" Jean said as he opened the door, turning to face Rogue she added, "Let me know if you hear anything from Pyro this week and then if this worked we'll move on to the next person." "Alright" Rogue said as she hopped down from the exam table.

"So," Scott said as he came and put his arm around Rogue's covered shoulders, "So what?" she said as she looked up at him with a smile. "I was just thinking that maybe the three of us should go and do something fun since you haven't any fun in a long time."

"That's a great idea!" Jean said as she smiled at her fiancé's caring personality and wondered how she ever could have doubted him. "Ah don't know" Rogue said tentatively, "If we go out people will stare at me."

"Well then" Scott said lightly, "We simply won't go out. We'll stay at the manor and play a fun board game. Okay?" "Okay" Rogue said as her smile broadened and she skipped happily up towards the main levels of the school.

Two weeks later, Jean, Scott, and Rogue were in the TV lounge playing scrabble, as had become a sort of tradition, when Logan walked through the door. "Logan" Rogue exclaimed in surprise not really sure if she was happy or upset to see him.

"Hey" he said gruffly as he looked over at her and then glanced to Scott "So why'd the proffesor call?" Logan asked bluntly. Marie seemed to be okay, so if he wasn't going to be worried about her he was going to continue to be mad at her. "Maybe we should go talk in the other room…" Scott began before Logan cut him off.

"I don't think so, the professor refused to tell me what was going on, and seeing as I drove all the way down here, albeit with a few stops, I deserve to know why I got called!"

Rogue looked over at Jean and Scott as she tried to figure out what was going on. Jean looked just as confused as she did, but when she looked at Scott, Rogue knew that he understood what was going on.

"Scott, Ah don't understand, what's going on?" She asked in a confused and worried voice. "Don't worry Marie" Scott said, Rogue had given him permission to call her Marie in front of Jean, "Nothing's wrong the professor just thought that he should talk to Logan. Although," Scott said as he glared over at Wolverine, "I still think that it was a bad idea."

"If this has got to do with her," Logan said referring to Rogue as if she were not even there, although he hadn't missed the fact that Scott had called her Marie, "or anything else, then jut go ahead and tell me."

_Stop ignoring her Logan!_ Jean said telepathically unable to handle the emotional stress emanating from Rogue any longer _You've got to stop talking like she's not here, you're going to hurt her feelings!_

"I'll hurt her feelings as much as I damn well please!" Logan roared allowed as he turned to face Jean, feeling very hurt, "I have no obligations to her after what she did to me."

"Logan!" Jean snapped angrily as Rogue realized that he was talking about her and ran out of the room crying. "Marie," Scott called as he headed down the hall behind her.

"We have to talk," Jean said as she motioned for Logan to follow her up to the teacher's lounge where no students could interrupt their conversation. "Now!" she added impatiently when he did not immediately follow her.

XXXX

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I haven't begun to write the next one yet because I wanted your imput. What couples do you want to get together in the end? Right now the story seems to be leaning towards the classic Scott/Jean and Rogue/Logan pairing, but with a little work I could get different couples in the end. Please send me a review telling me what you want to happen, thanks a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all,

Thank you for letting me know the couples that you want in the end. The majority want a Scott/Rogue and Jean/Logan pairing. To those of you who did not want that pairing, my sincere appologies. I wish that I had time to write and alternate ending for you all, but I just don't have the time. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 7:

"Are you alright Marie?" Scott said caringly as he caught up to her when she reached her room. "Ah'm fine" Rogue lied as she tried to smile through her tears, "Ah really don't even know why Ah'm reacting this way, it's so silly."

"It's not silly Marie" Scott said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You still love him." "Do Ah?" She said with a sigh, "Ah mean Ah know that Ah still care about him, but he hurt me so badly. Ah don't know if Ah can find it in me to love him, Ah just can't take being hurt anymore."

"I know it hurts Marie" Scott said lovingly as he pulled her into a hug, "But that's what love is, feeling like you'd rather die than live without that person." "Ah guess you're right, Ah'm just so tired of feeling like Ah'm the one who's not worthy of being loved. Feeling like it's all my fault that he left."

"First of all," Scott said as he looked her firmly in the eyes, "You are entirely worthy of being loved and you know it. Logan is just hurt right now and he can't see that. He loved you too, _I_ think that he still does, but it hurt him a lot to think that you cheated on him right after he saved you. It hurt him even more to know that you were unwilling to confide in him about what happened, because he thought he could help. I'm not saying that you have to marry him or anything, in fact I definitely don't think that you should. All I'm saying is that you know for a fact that at one point he did love you which shows just how much you are worthy of being loved. And if Logan can't see that, that is his own problem." Looking her directly in the eyes with a warm smile, Scott said, "Anyone who can't see that is an idiot Marie."

"Thank you Scott." Rogue said as she realized, for the infinite time, how nice it was to have a real friend, "Ah don't know if Ah can ever handle the pain of allowing myself to love him again, but Ah'll try to allow myself to forgive him. Though it may take a while."

While Scott was comforting Rogue upstairs, Jean was preparing herself to tell Logan the whole story. After taking a deep breath she looked over at him and said, "Logan, do you remember the day that you left?" "Of course I remember" Logan snapped angrily, "What kind of a question is that?"

"I'm sorry Logan, but I have to figure out how to explain this to you as best as I can. So do you remember why you left?" "I left because Mar…I mean Rogue was pregnant and she refused to even tell me who the father was, or even if she had killed him by touching him. Although she swore that she hadn't."

"That's right. And at that same time I was one of the many people standing in the crowd at the top of the stairway. As she tried to think of a way to tell you who the father was, I heard her projected thoughts, and…" "So you know who the father is" Logan interjected in realization.

"Well yes," Jean said quickly, "But that's not the point. The point is that you weren't the only one who was having a bad time. She was alone, she felt like she couldn't talk to anyone, no one knew what had happened at the experimental lab, Scott had lost his memory, and now you were threatening to leave. She was in extreme pain Logan."

"She could have talked to me!" Logan said as the pain from the experience came back to his mind, "She could have talked to me instead of sleeping with some random one night stand! I would have been there for her." "I believe that Logan" Jean said gently, "And the truth is that she probably should have told you the truth, but then there are things that we all should have done differently."

After a brief silence in which Jean thought of the awful things she had done to Rogue, Jean took a breath and continued, "Anyway, after you left and I heard who the father was…" Logan once again interrupted Jean and said, "And who would that be?"

Jean ignored him and continued, "After hearing who the father was, I let my own emotions get the better of me and I attacked Rogue. I didn't think about any of the pain or helplessness I felt emitting from her, I just…" "Would you just tell me who the fath…You did what!" Logan asked stopping halfway through his demand as he absorbed what she had said.

"You attacked a student?" Sighing and looking down at her hands, Jean said, "Yes, and I almost killed her. I don't know what would have happened if Xavier hadn't said something to me telepathically. I might have actually…let's just say that was one of those things that I should have done differently."

"What on earth would provoke you so much as to attack a student Jean? You're always so level headed."

"I never should have done it, and given the consequences…" Jean trailed off as she thought about the suicidal voices she had heard only a few short weeks ago in Rogue's head. "What are you talking about?" Logan asked in a confused voice as he tried to figure out what Jean was saying, "What made you so made as to attack her?"

"When I heard her say that he was the father, I was so mad that I just didn't think straight enough to ask any questions or to try and figure out what her side of the story was." "When you heard her say that _who_ was the father?" Logan said irritably.

"Scott, when I heard her say that Scott was the father." Jean sighed in a barely audible voice, unable to control herself from telling him who the father was. "Cyclops?" Logan as he stared blankly at Jean, and then began to get angry, "Cyclops is the father!" "Yes, but it really isn't what it seems like," Jean began as Logan stormed out of the room, "Logan wait!" She yelled as she hurried down the hall after him.

"One-eye!" Logan yelled angrily as he reached the door to Rogue's room. "Open this door right now!" As Scott opened the door to face Logan, Logan pushed him and sent him flying across the room. "What the…?" Scott asked as Logan continued to yell at him, "You slept with her! You're the reason that she wouldn't tell me who the father was!"

"Logan you don't know the whole story." Jean said desperately as she reached the room, "Don't make the same mistake that I did." "I'll kill him!" Logan said as he unsheathed his claws and walked towards Cyclops. "Logan stop!" Rogue screamed as she ran in front of him with tears streaming down her face, "Don't do this."

Looking down at her and seeing the pain and fear in her eyes, Logan reluctantly sheathed his claws, but continued to glare daggers at Scott as Rogue walked down the hall to get some bandages for Scott's arm that was bleeding from where he had fallen against the bedpost. "You've got some explaining to do bub," Logan said as calmly as he could manage.

Looking over at Jean who was still standing in the doorway, Scott said, "I don't think that I'm up for explaining this again, and I know that Rogue is no where near ready, so maybe it would be best if we wait a little while."

"You can at least explain to me why you call her Marie" Logan said with a deadly venom in his voice, "Because as far as I knew no one called her by that name but me." "Yeah, well as far as I know that was before you deserted her when se needed you." Scott snapped incapable of controlling his anger, "Maybe if you'd stuck around a little longer she might not have been so alone as to do some of the things that she did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan growled menacingly, "That part of the story," Scott said as he took a deep breath, "is not mine to tell."

After Rogue had bandaged up Scott's arm, and Logan had gone for a walk to cool his anger down, the professor called Logan and Scott into his office. "Good evening gentlemen." Xavier said as he motioned for them to sit. "From what I understand it appears that you both have had quite an eventful afternoon."

When neither of them said anything, the professor continued, "The reason that I called you here Logan, is to inform you of all that has happened to Rogue. It seemed to me that after all you have done for her, even if you have hurt her, you deserve to know. This being the case, I think it is necessary to fill in the rather large gaps in the knowledge that you received this afternoon."

"That is why I called you here Scott," the professor said as he turned to face the young man, "I understand that you are not feeling able to regale such a painful story again at this point in time, but I wondered if you might be so kind as to allow me to transfer the mental images into Logan's brain so that he might understand what actually occurred between you and Rogue."

"I don't know," Scott said after hesitating for a moment, "I'm not sure that Rogue would want him to know all of this." _Are you sure that's the reason you don't want him to know the truth?_ Scott's mind asked, _Maybe you just don't want him to have any chance of getting Marie back. Maybe you want her for yourself._ As Scott tried to ignore his own thoughts, he was pulled back to reality when he heard Xavier talking.

"I understand your concern," Xavier said kindly "But imagine for one moment, Scott, just how much it might hurt her for Logan not to know the truth now that he knows as much as he does." Seeing the logic in what he was saying, as well as trying to prove his thoughts wrong, Scott finally nodded and said, "Alright, you can show him, but only if he'll promise to stop yelling at Rogue." Even if he didn't want Logan and Rogue together, Scott knew that he didn't want to see Logan hurt Marie even more.

When Logan nodded gruffly in acceptance to the terms of Scott's agreement, the professor said, "Alright, now this may hurt a little Logan." As the professor pulled the memories from Scott's head and showed them like a slide show in Logan's, Scott merely felt a cold trickle at the back of his head. Logan's knuckles were gripping the chair in which he sat, and his teeth were gritted in pain, but Scott couldn't tell whether this was the pain from the actual transfer, or the pain from what he was seeing.

When the transfer had finished, and Scott no longer felt the tug at the back of his head, Logan's knuckles remained frozen to the chair and his face stared blankly out of Xavier's window.

"Logan," Xavier said gently, "Are you alright?" "Logan," Scott began just as Logan got up out of his chair and pushed past Scott on his way out of the office.

As he walked numbly through the corridors and outside along the grounds, Logan's head was on fire. How could he have accused Rogue of so many things after what she had been through? How could he have been the one to hurt her so badly? Why didn't he just accept that she was pregnant and stay to comfort her?

These were all questions that Logan knew he would never truly be able to answer. What he also knew, was that he had to apologize to Rogue as soon as possible.

Rogue was wondering outside on the grounds when Logan found her. "Hi," he began tentatively, "How are you doing?" "Ah'm fine" Rogue said shortly. "Look, I just want to apologize for, well everything" Logan said as he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Apology accepted" Rogue said curtly as she continued to walk. "Really?" Logan said in surprise at how quickly she had allowed his apology, "So you forgive me?"

"I never said that," Rogue said and then continued in a more sincere tone when she saw the taken back look on Logan's face, "Look Logan, what you did really hurt me, and it is going to take me a while to forgive you. And I just need you to accept that."

"Alright" Logan sighed as he realized that a simple apology would not be enough to win back her trust and it certainly would not be enough to win back her love.

After Logan had left, Rogue sat down on a bench under a shady tree. As she went over the conversation she had just had, the voices in her mind that were still unblocked began to make themselves heard.

_I think it is rather obvious that he now knows what happened. _Magneto said matter-of-factly _Why else would he have apologized to you?_

_Well I think that you should just accept his apology_ said the gruff Logan voice within her head,_ I think that he put out a lot of effort not to rip one-eye to shreds. You have to give him credit for that._

_He does have a point_ Bobby added kindly,_ after all, you have loved Logan for a long time and now that he understands the truth, there is nothing stopping you from being together._

_Unless she loves someone else_ Magneto said as he picked up on Rogue's own thoughts.

_Who else would she…_ Logan began, _Oh no, how could you like one-eye!_

_No one said that I loved Scott!_ Rogue added a sharp voice.

_Well do you?_ Logan's voice asked impatiently, _I mean you certainly haven't tried to deny it…_

_I most definitely do not love Scott, at least not in that way. _

Not believing Rogue's statement, Magneto put in, _If you're not in love with him, why can't you seem to stop thinking about him?_

_He's a very good friend._ Rogue said as she focused all of her mind to end the conversation and cut out the other voices. When that was done, she got up to go and see Jean. She needed to get the rest of the voices blocked out of her head fast. _Even if they do have a point_ she thought as she headed to find Jean.

XXXXX

Let me know what you thought. I'm going to try to get the next chapter done shortly, but I will be very busy in the next couple of weeks so it might take me a little longer than usual to finish. Please send me a review. I love to hear what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all,

Sorry it took longer than usual for me to get this chapter up, please enjoy and review!

Chapter 8:

After looking around the manor unsuccessfully in an attempt to find Jean and block out more of her inner voices, Rogue decided that she needed some time to think. What if she really was in love with Scott? What would that mean?

How would Logan react to the news? Did he really love her again or did he just want to be her friend? Would Jean be able to forgive her? Would Scott? Did she really even have feelings for Scott?

_Yes_ she felt the undeniable answer from within, she could no longer pretend that she did not love him. Not after everything they had been through and everything he had done for her.

Was there any chance that maybe, just maybe Scott could feel the same way?

_No, absolutely not. Scott couldn't love me, Ah know that he loves Jean and he always will, he told me as much when we were in the lab_.

With these thoughts running through her head, Rogue decided that she needed to take a walk and get away from all of the people that she couldn't figure out how to deal with. As she was heading out towards the edge of the grounds, Rogue ran into a very contemplative Scott.

_Oh great_ Rogue thought as she let out an audible sigh, _Just the person that Ah really don't need to see right now_.

Turning at the sound of her sigh, Scott said, "Oh Marie, I didn't see you standing there." As he looked at her, he felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, there was no way that she could know that he had been having thoughts very similar to those in her own head just a few minutes before.

"What are you doing out here? Is there anything that I can do for you?" Scott asked as he pulled himself out of his thought-filled state.

"Ah was just out for a walk," Rogue said as she avoided his gaze, "Ah'm sorry if Ah disturbed your thoughts." "Oh no, it's not a problem at all."

After an awkward moment of silence, Rogue looked up at Scott and said, "Well, Ah guess Ah'm going to go on my walk now." "Alright" Scott said quietly as she began to walk down the road.

"Marie," Scott called out once she was about twenty feet away, "Yes Scott?" After a pause that seemed like forever in which Scott briefly considered telling her how her truly felt he said, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Logan finding out. I know that you might not have wanted to him to know the whole story, but the professor felt that it was best, and I didn't want him to hurt your feelings, and well I'm sorry."

"That's alright Scott," Rogue said as she smiled sadly at him, knowing that this was the most she would ever receive of his love. Knowing that he would always care for her, look out for her, and love their child, but that he would never really love her the way that she loved him. "Ah know that you were just trying to help me."

As she turned away from him and continued down the path away from the school, Rogue decided that if he would never return her love it would be best if he, and everyone else, simply didn't find out that she loved him at all. With a large sigh Rogue walked past the front gates of the school in order to get away from it all, if only for just a little while.

As Rogue walked away from him Scott ran his hand through his hair and whispered after her in a light tone, "Oh and in case I forgot to mention it, I think that I might love you Marie." Then, laughing at himself and the situation he now found himself in, Scott turned to walk back towards the manor and his fiancé waiting within.

_Perhaps Ah should try to work things out with Logan_ Rogue thought as she walked, even as she thought it knowing that she would never truly feel the same way about Logan again. _At least if Ah try to be with him, no one will ever see or suspect the way that I feel towards Scott._

Although Rogue was focused enough to block out the actual voices in her mind, Rogue could still feel the Wolverine part of her personality growling at the cowardice in her solution. "Ah know it's cowardly,"Rogue said to herself, "but if anyone found out the truth it would hurt so many people, is it really that bad if Ah just pretend not to have such potentially dangerous feelings?"

_Yes,_ the answer came from her own thoughts before she even wanted one. _Ah'll never really be able to deny my feelings, at least not to myself_ Rogue realized as she took off a glove to wipe the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she finally realized that she would simply have to watch quietly as Scott married Jean and as they had their own kids and grew old together.

Rogue was just fastening the buttons back up on one side of the purple opera gloves she had chosen to put on that morning, when she heard a car pulling up from behind her and someone call out her name. _Oh great,_ she thought as composed herself to be seen, _the professor sent someone to come and bring me back inside the school grounds so Ah don't wander off too far. How typical, all Ah needed was a little time alone, and he sends in the Calvary._

"Rogue," a voice said as the van pulled up beside her and the back door opened, "How nice to see you again." Finally realizing that the voice she was hearing belonged to a woman who's voice she couldn't quite remember, Rogue turned to see Dr. Kelly Reed sitting in the driver's seat of the van.

"We've been waiting for you to come out of that school for quite some time now." Ms. Reed said as Rogue felt two hands pulling her into the back of the van while careful not to touch her skin. Rogue struggled to get free, to run away, or at least to get the gloved hand away from her mouth so that she could scream. As she struggled Rogue felt something prick the back of her neck and then saw the inside of the van sway as her vision went black and she collapsed.

"Oh good, you're finally waking up" Ms. Reed said as Rogue woke up in a room unknown to her some five hours later. "We were just starting to worry that we might have given you too much of the tranquilizer."

Finally regaining her consciousness, Rogue began to remember the events of the day,_ Logan found out truth…talked to Scott…went on a walk…van coming to take me back to school…not from school…Doctor from lab…pulled into van…Oh god, where am Ah? Oh no, this cannot be happening again. Help me! Scott, Logan, Jean, where are you guys? Please come and find me, Ah don't think that Ah can go through this again, not by myself._

"It's good to see you awake Rogue" Kelly Reed continued, oblivious to the thoughts in the young girl's head, "Oh no dear, don't try to sit up" Ms. Reed said as Rogue struggled to get up, "You're still recovering from the tranquilzer and you need your rest."

"What do you want from me?" Rogue demanded angrily as she looked at Ms. Reed, "And why aren't you dead or in jail or something? Ah thought that Ah saw Storm take care of you assholes!"

"Well I can see that you're slightly upset right now," Ms. Reed said with a laugh, "But there's really no need to worry, we only need you here for a little while so that we can finish up our study and send the results to the government.

"As to why your rather violent friends didn't kill me, I got away while they were busy trying to 'rescue' you, although you were never in any real danger. I must say though, it was a very stupid move on their part to act so violently, it gives a bad name to mutants everywhere and only helps those who argue that mutants are dangerous and ought to be registered. But not to worry, I won't be including the violent outburst from your friends in the results of the study."

"Go to hell" Rogue said as she looked at Kelly Reed's overly cheery face, "You claim that you're trying to help mutants, but this is not helping anyone! All you're doing is causing pain to innocent people!"

Still smiling despite Rogue's harsh words Ms. Reed said, "Obviously you are unable to see the long term picture of how much this study will help the mutant community, or else you never would have thought to mention such awful thoughts. And might I say,"

Ms. Reed said as she dropped her false happy attitude for one moment, "that since we are probably going to see a good deal of each other over the coming weeks, that it would be a good idea for you to start addressing me as Dr. Reed and to be nice to me seeing as I am the one who is in control of your living conditions."

With that Kelly Reed walked out of the room, leaving Rogue alone to examine her surroundings. She was in a small concrete room full of testing instruments and such. In the middle of the room there was an exam table hooked up to various machines, which brought chills down Rogue's spine.

In one corner of the room there was a single bed and next to it there was a metal toilet._ Just like a prison cell_ Rogue thought with a mirthless laugh. There were no windows to the outside, and only one door with a small window for checking up on her and a small slot for sliding in meals when no one wanted to risk coming near her.

_Well the accommodations have certainly been downscaled _Rogue thought when she had finished viewing the room. The more that she thought of the circumstances under which she had arrived and the words she had had with Ms. Reed, the more Rogue began to think that perhaps this was no longer any form of government funded program, but instead simply the workings of a devoted lunatic woman.

Back at the manor, Scott jerked his head up in the middle of grading papers as he heard the professor's urgent message, _Scott, Logan, Jean, Storm, I need you all in my office immediately._ Quickly standing up and leaving behind a rather bewildered class of test-taking students, Scott hurried down to the professor's office.

Once he arrived, Logan and Jean were already inside, and Storm arrived shortly after he did. "What's going on?" Storm asked in a worried voice, "Is it Magneto, did the brotherhood attack something?" "No Storm," the professor said with a sigh, "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Logan asked in a worried tone, "It's Rogue" Jean said in concentrated voice as she picked up on the professor's thoughts, "She's gone" "What do you mean gone!" Scott asked as fear laced through his voice, "Where would she have gone?"

Looking up at Scott with sympathy in his eyes and knowing how much he cared for Rogue, the professor continued on slowly, "I sensed Rogue leaving the school grounds sometime this afternoon, after talking with you I believe" Xavier said as he looked at Scott, "That's right" Scott said briskly as he waited for what the professor was going to say.

"After leaving the school grounds, she seemed to be fine, simply in a deep state of thought, so I decided to let her be alone for a little while. Then a little while later, I sensed a large jolt of fear from Rogue and I quickly focused in on her. I felt her being pulled into a van and recognizing her captors."

Seeing the incredulous looks that Scott and Logan were giving him, Xavier hurried on to say, "I would have called you in sooner, but I was focusing my energies on tracing Rogue. I followed her for the past three hours, and she has just now disappeared off my radar. I fear that these may be the same people who took her before and that they may be blocking my telepathy in the same way that they used the first time."

Scott inhaled sharply as he heard Xavier's last statement and finally realized what was happening, "But, I thought you said that they had been taken care of." "We thought that we had, as you put it 'taken care of' them all, but obviously we were wrong." Jean said as she looked at him, "Besides," Logan added in a defensive voice, "We were a little busy saving your asses."

"Yeah, well a lot of good that does us now!" Scott yelled as he stormed out of the room. "Leave him" the professor said as Jean started to follow, he is simply upset that this has happened he needs some space. And we need to start working on how to find Rogue. Now I have traced her to this point." The professor said as he pointed to a map and they all gathered around his desk to try and devise a way to find her.

"Oh god" Scott whispered as he walked out on the grounds, "why did this happen? I promised that I would protect her, and now she's right back where we started, but this time she's alone!"

Sinking down against the base of one of the tall trees outside the school, Scott thought, _What if something happens to her? I'll never be able to forgive myself. What if they put her through a bunch of tests again? How would she be able to handle that mentally? I don't think that I could even deal with having to go through that again. And what if…_ Scott could barely even bring himself to think it,_ what if she dies? Then what will I do? She'll never even know that I love her._

"Please hold on Marie" Scott whispered as silent tears fell down his face, "We're coming to get you, I promise. Just hold on for a little while." Taking deep breaths and getting himself under control, Scott stood up and headed inside to try and figure out a way to save the woman he loved.

XXXXXX

I hope that you liked this chapter. Unfortunatley I'm going to be on vacation, well that part is fortuate, fot the next three weeks and so it will probably be around three weeks to a month before I am able to post another chapter. Until then let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have anything that you really want to happen in the rest of the story. And as always thanks so much to all of my readers!


	9. Chapter 9

The next chapter is finally up! My appologies for the longer than anticipated wait, hopefully the chapter is worth it. Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

"What are you doing to find her?" Scott demanded sharply as he walked back into the professor's office to join the meeting as if his previous outburst had not even happened.

"What plans do you have under way so far?" "Well Scott" the professor began gently as he tried to determine if Scott was ready to get his head back to planning a rescue. Then, having decided that there was no way to get Scott to relax or back down from helping, the professor continued, "I was just telling everyone that Rogue went off of my radar somewhere around Maine and has probably been placed under a similar shield to that which was used to hide the two of you before."

"Which means" Jean interjected as she tried to comfort her fiancé, "that Rogue is either being held somewhere very close to where she left the professor's tracking, or that her captors have managed to think of a way to create a portable version of their shield."

Waiting to hear more information and then noting the silence, Scott demanded, "Is that all you've got!" "Maybe" Logan growled as his voice rose to a yell louder than Scott's, "We might have more information if you had decided to stay and help rather than go off and pout!"

"I was not pouting!" Scott said as his voice rose to an angry yell to meet Logan's, "And where were you the first time this happened, huh? Maybe she wouldn't be going through any of the trauma she's had to endure if you had been here to help find us more quickly instead of searching for your past in Canada!"

"I do wish I could have been there sooner before," Logan yelled as he got in Scott's face, the two of them ignoring all the other occupants of the room, "I wasn't here before, but I am now! And this time I'm not the one slowing up the search, we would probably have more information right now if we hadn't had to take time to worry about how you were feeling and then take more time to catch you up on all the things that you missed while skulking off by yourself!"

Unable to think of a proper response to Logan's accusations, Scott sank back into his chair with a sigh and said, "You're right" "And don't tell me that you weren't skulking" Logan began angrily before his brain had time to process what Scott had said, "What!"

"I said 'you're right'" Scott said as he rubbed his temples, "I shouldn't have left and we shouldn't be arguing right now, the only thing that we should be doing is focusing on finding Marie."

"Alright" Logan agreed as he too took a seat. He mentally cringed at Scott's use of the name 'Marie' which had once belonged only to him and he was now forbidden to use, but now was not the time to be worried about such things, now was the time to get his Marie back so that he could have a chance to prove to her that he loved her still.

Sighing at the spectacle in front of him, two hopelessly love struck men pining after the same woman as all the while the one's fiancé remained oblivious, the professor cleared his throat and said, "The first thing we need to do is see if we can figure out whether they have stopped or if they are still moving. Scott, I want you to think of anything that you can remember that might suggest where there next camp would be placed. Logan, Storm, I want the two of you to go and get the jet ready so that we can be ready to leave as soon as we find something. And Jean, I want you to come with me so that we can see if their shield blocks your telepathy as well."

With that everyone went in their separate directions with only one thought on their minds, _What might happen to Rogue if they couldn't get there in time?_

Sitting by herself with her knees pulled up to her stomach on the hard bed that she had been given, Rogue began to contemplate what she ought to do. Should she try to escape? Should she try to talk to the rather insane Dr. Reed? Should she try to get out some sort of message to Xavier and everyone else back at the school?

As Rogue tried to think of a solution, she put her head in her hands and sighed. _Ah could try to make a break for it, but Ah'm pregnant and Ah don't think Ah could run very fast. Ah should try to get out some sort of signal to the folks at school, but Ah don't know how Ah could do that. Ah definitely don't want to spend any more time with that Reed woman than Ah absolutely have to._

_Where does that leave me?_ Rogue wondered as she ran a gloved hand through her hair. Could she use her powers to get past her captors? Probably, but…_No!_ She did not like where this idea was going. _Ah won't use my mutation unless it is a last resort, anyways they probably have something to keep me from doing just that._

_Ah guess that means Ah'm just going to have to sit back and trust that everyone at school will try to find me. Will Scott be looking for me? Will Ah ever get a chance to tell him how much Ah care about him? _

Hanging her head and curling into a ball, as much as any pregnant woman can, Rogue began to cry. This was never supposed to happen. None of it was. She was supposed to be a happy young girl living at a boarding school surrounded by her friends. She was never supposed to get pregnant, she wasn't supposed to lose her friends, the man she had loved wasn't supposed to leaved her, and she certainly wasn't supposed to be taken again right when it seemed like there was a possibility that her life could get better. But then again, she was never supposed to have a mutant power that could kill people.

Looking at her surroundings with a sense of apprehension and fear, Rogue sobbed quietly, "Where are you Scott?" _Are you trying to find me? Does anyone even know that Ah'm gone? Does anyone care?_

As Rogue wondered if anyone cared where she was, the two men who cared the most were being drive out of their minds with worry.

"Why haven't they found where she is yet?" Logan growled as he, Scott and Storm waited outside of Cerebro. "I don't know, but they should be finished by now." Scott answered his companion's complaint.

Sometime between their argument in the professor's office and the hour that they had been waiting since their individual tasks were done, Scott and Logan had found their common fear for Rogue to be a unifying factor instead of one to fight over. "Surly with powers as great as theirs they must have found something!" Logan practically whined.

"I'm sure they're just being through" Storm said in an attempt to placate the two men beside her, even as her own worry threatened to over take her better judgment. She wanted to break down the doors, storm into Cerebro, and demand an explanation just as much as they did. They all cared about Rogue, and no one wanted to see her get hurt.

After what seemed like hours more, Xavier and Jean finally emerged from Cerebro. "Well?" Scott said as he and Logan both stood up, "What have you found?" Logan asked quickly.

"Unfortunately," the professor began as all three faces around him fell dramatically, "Their shield does block Jean's telepathy as well as mine, but…"

"Then why in the hell were you guys in there for so long!" Logan growled in the most primitive sense of the word. "But" Xavier continued accentuating the word, "We have been searching the minds of mutants in the area near where Rogue dropped off my radar and we have found multiple who spotted a van such as the one Rogue was taken in."

"As best as we can figure" Jean began as she took over from the professor and carefully eyed both Scott and Logan. She hesitated for a moment expecting one of them to comment on the fact that they had snooped unethically in the minds of other mutants, but neither one of them said a word.

"As best as we can figure they have managed to create a portable version of the shield and were still moving when it was activated. From the accounts of different mutants we have been able to deduce that they were headed westward and that the last account was located somewhere near the Canadian border."

"Well that's a start" Storm said with as she shook her head sadly, "At least now we can rule out a search in the area directly around where the professor lost contact."

"Yeah, that's something alright" Scott said sarcastically in a comment that would usually have been made by Logan. "I need a drink" Logan said as he headed towards the elevator and was stopped, much to his surprise by Scott who entered the elevator as well and said, "Wait for me."

Once the two of them had gotten beers from the kitchen and were slowly and contemplatively sipping them at the counter, Jean poked her head rather timidly around the kitchen door. "Scott," she said hesitantly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Scott looked at her for a moment and even considered saying 'no' before he realized that he was being rather callous, "Yeah, sure." "Thanks" Jean said as she released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

When she and Scott were out of the kitchen and alone in the hall, Jean looked into his eyes and asked lovingly, "Is everything all right?"

"What?" Scott said in disbelief, "Of course everything isn't alright Jean! Rogue is missing and quite possibly being held captive by the same people who destroyed her life the first time…"

"That's not what…I didn't mean that Scott and you know it!" Sighing Scott looked at her and said, "Yeah I do, you're right."

"What I was trying to ask" Jean said as she put a hand on his cheek, "is whether there is anything in particular about this that has gotten to you?"

Smiling sadly at him she continued, "We've been through thousands of tough experiences Scott, we've dealt with controlling our powers, discrimination of humans, fighting the brotherhood. And every time you have always been this unbreakable leader, even when you feel your worst you never let anything get to you. But now…"

Jean remained silent for a moment before looking him directly in the eye, "Now you seem affected, in a different way, like somehow this matters more to you…"

Turning away and unable to meet her eyes, Scott said abruptly, "Let's just focus on getting Rogue back for now, okay? You can play shrink when this whole thing is over with."

Feeling guilty over having brushed of his fiancé as well as about the fact that she was one hundred percent correct in her accusations, Scott walked away towards the outside grounds that had now become his safe haven. As he walked Scott's guilt increased as he realized that he also felt slightly sad that he hadn't taken the opportunity to tell Jean the truth about his feelings for Rogue.

He knew that he really ought to tall her the truth before things went any further, who knew maybe she would find way to comfort him and prove his love incorrect, but for now Scott decided that he would do whatever it took to get Rogue back safely.

XXXXX

The chapter is somewhat short, but I wanted to get your opinion on something before I continued. Who wants Rogue and the baby to get through everything fine, and who wants something to happen to one or both? Let me know what you think and as always reviews are loved and greatly appreciated.


End file.
